


Sugar High

by hs_merlin_fest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, self testing/harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hs_merlin_fest/pseuds/hs_merlin_fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He blew my mind as well as my cock!” AKA When partnered with Arthur Pendragon, Sports Captain and jock, for a Biology project, Merlin realises he may have been going around with his head in the sand.  <b>Written by <a href="http://tambear13.livejournal.com/">tambear13</a>!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> This almost killed me, but I got it done! Thanks to the wonderful B for the beta and catching all my flaws! You are brilliant! And to Y for being a cheerleader – I really needed it and my darling was there! ♥ All scientific and medical jargon are true, at least for my health system, knowledge and studies – if this offends anyone, I am truly sorry!

Merlin wriggled the key in the lock and gave the door a push with his bony hip, it swung open and the sound of The Bangles singing Manic Monday drifted from the kitchen. The hall was dark and Merlin threw his bag at the foot of the stairs, pulling at his tie as he made his to the kitchen door. He could hear his mother humming along to the song and he smiled, pushing the door open and being greeted with a blast of hot air and the warn, delicious smell of baking. 

He threw his blazer over a chair at the table and tossed his tie into the fruit bowl, before he walked over and gave his mam a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him, before raising an eyebrow at the discarded clothes on the table – the uniform cost a lot, money they couldn’t really afford so Merlin trekked back and hung the blazer on the peg by the door and shoved the tie into his back pocket. 

“Tea?” Hunith asked merrily, taking two cups out of the cupboard and filling them from the kettle sitting on the range. Merlin leant down and scratched their cats, Killgarah’s, ears. He had been a stray that started hanging around their backdoor and eating the scraps Hunith threw out for the birds. They had adopted him after two months of this and now he lived in their kitchen, basket beside the range and all he seemed to do was eat, sleep and look for ear scratches. Merlin wished his life was as simple. 

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbled, taking the cup and breathing in the steam rising from it. 

Hunith frowned at him, before patting his cheek. 

“Good day?” She asked, it wasn’t like Merlin to come in in a sullen mood, normally he was bouncing about excitedly like a puppy on acid, telling her all about his day. 

He hummed in response, eyeing the apple tart that was cooling on the counter. She smiled, wiping her hands on the teacloth hanging from her pocket and set about cutting two generous slices before taking her own cup of tea and slice of tart over to the small wooden table beside her chair at the range. 

Merlin took a huge forkful and grimaced as the piping hot apple burnt his throat. 

“What’s wrong, love?” She asked, taking a sip of tea and patting the arm of the chair invitingly. 

Merlin grabbed a cushion from one of the chairs at the table and put it on top of the range before climbing up, settling himself onto the toasty seat and putting his feet on the arm of the chair. It was their favourite spot, in their little kitchen, sitting cosy by the range. 

“We have to a project in Biology,” he frowned, stabbing at his slice of tart. 

“What kind of project?” Hunith asked over the rim of her mug. 

Merlin sighed wearily, “disease research, we have to do it in pairs!” 

“Oh?” Hunith smiled knowingly. 

“I’m with Arthur _bloody_ Pendragon!” He spat. 

“Language -” Hunith chided. 

“Sorry,” Merlin smiled, the first smile he had let loose in _hours_ , well really, in about twenty minutes but it felt like hours. 

“So what’s wrong with being partnered with Arthur?” 

“He’s the Sports Captain!” 

“So he’s fit, then?” Hunith smirked. 

“Mum...” Merlin whined, rolling his eyes. “He’s a jock, all he cares about is football and athletics and God knows what else!” 

“Well I’m sure he wouldn’t be taking Biology A levels if he wasn’t interested.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again, earning him a swat on the leg from his mother – his mother _clearly_ had no idea. 

“He’s the _Sports Captain_ ,” Merlin whined again, hoping to drive home his point. 

“Yes dear, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means,” Merlin said, looking up at the ceiling, “that he probably already has a place in Oxford, and won’t give a rats arse about this project! I need the good results, they don’t matter to him – I doubt he even bloody knows what Diabetes is!” 

Hunith looked at him bemusedly and he fidgeted on top of the range. 

“Besides, he’s a Pendragon.”

“Merlin, I think you’re being unfair – I’m sure he’ll be just as dedicated as you and besides,” she said, standing up with her empty cup and plate, “with a father like Uther Pendragon, I wouldn’t say failing is an option.”

“He told me to get on with doing research this afternoon, he had training to go to,” Merlin spat, not that Merlin didn’t approve of the training – it gave Arthur that lovely body, not that Merlin looked or anything. 

“Well then you better get on with it,” Hunith smiled sweetly at her son as he scowled. “I’m sure you two can work out some way to share the load.” 

Merlin handed her his plate and stomped out of the kitchen, she listened to him banging his way up the stairs and the sound of his bedroom door slamming. 

Hunith shook her head and smiled to herself. She knew precisely who Arthur Pendragon was, and she also knew that Merlin’s resistance to wanting to work with him had nothing to do with his brains. Merlin went bug-eyed and flushed every time they went for a walk in the park and he’d be jogging or playing football with his friends. He had quite a sizable crush on the _Sports Captain of Albion_.

  
**  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
**   


“Brother, dearest.”

Arthur spun around and noticed Morgana sitting at the island in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, dropping his sports bag onto the floor and going to fridge. 

“Father’s gone to New York for a few days and asked me to pop round and make sure you didn’t burn the house down.” She said, examining her nails and smiling smugly. 

Arthur glared as he took the carton of milk out of the fridge and took a swig. 

“Glass, you pig!” Morgana shouted. 

Arthur grinned at her, wiping his milk moustache away. He hopped up onto the island and kicked her calf lightly. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“Plan?” She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. 

“How long you staying yada yada yada?”

“I have to be back in Oxford day after tomorrow.”

“No parties?” Arthur pouted. 

“No parties,” she smirked, “and no, I’m not buying you any alcohol.”

He glared at her. “I’ll just get Geoffrey to get it, if I wanted any.” 

She sipped at her coffee and watched her little brother chew on his lip. 

“You stink,” she stated after a few minutes of silence, silence made her uncomfortable especially from Arthur. She could never tell what was going on in that blond head – he kept so much to himself and she hated that she never got to come home, she could come home but that would mean being in the same house as Uther and that was never a good thing. She loved her brother and regretted not getting to spend time with him, but he’d be heading to Oxford soon and then she would be able to see him sans father as much as she liked. 

“Just finished training,” he murmured after a few minutes. “Didn’t feel like showering in the locker room.” 

“Everything ok?” 

He looked up startled, and grinned at her. 

“Yep!” He hopped down and went to put the kettle on. “Where’s Geoffrey?” 

“Taking Father to the airport.”

Arthur nodded and stirred his coffee. 

“How’s school?” She ventured when he didn’t seem to be with her again. 

“Grand,” he smiled. “Got a biology assignment today.”

“Oh! Anything fun? Get to cut anything up?” 

He laughed, “Nah, but you can give me a hand if you want – it’s on Diabetes.”

“Fascinating,” she said and Arthur narrowed his eyes as he watched her rub abdomen. 

“Ok?”

“Yes,” she smiled and frowned at her little brother when he continued to give her that narrow eyed stare he had learnt from Uther. “So... What do you have to do for the assignment?” 

“Research,” he shrugged. 

“And...?” Now she was getting exasperated and concerned about his lack of chit-chat, normally she had to lock him in the cupboard to get away from his insistent chatter.

“What? It’s a partnered project about diabetes – I’ll be asking you questions.”

“Partnered?” 

“Yep, I’m going for a shower.”

Just then the back door opened and Geoffrey, the butler, walked in. 

“Hi,” Arthur waved at the man, who was more of a father than his actual father. 

“Good evening, Arthur. How was your day?” 

“Good.” 

“Who’s your partner?” Morgana cut in. 

“Partner?” Geoffrey asked. 

“Biology assignment,” Morgana said, smiling over her shoulder at the man. 

“Oh lovely,” Geoffrey said, putting the shopping bag on the counter. “Your essay on Macbeth is on your father’s desk, he said he made a few notes on it for you. I thought it was very good.” 

“Thanks,” Arthur said, turning to scowl at the door to Uther’s office as if it was the man himself. 

“That’s great!” Morgana said loudly and both men turned to look at her, “who’s your partner?”

“Why are you so interested?” Arthur snapped, Geoffrey froze on his way to the fridge, a cabbage in hand.

“Why are you avoiding the question?” She replied testily. 

“I’m not,” Arthur said, picking up his sports bag and moving towards the door. “It’s Merlin Emrys.”

“Merlin?” Morgana said, grinning like a goat. 

“Yes,” Arthur said. 

“Isn’t that the boy with the ears that you used to moon over?” 

Arthur went bug-eyed and Geoffrey smirked opening the fridge and hiding behind the door, in a very professional manner.

“What?” Arthur squeaked. 

“Yes,” Morgana said, smirking and running her finger over her bottom lip. “The skinny boy with the black hair.” 

“I did not moon over anyone!” 

“Oh you did, dearest,” she smirked and winked at Geoffrey who still hadn’t emerged from the fridge. “You used to sit in assembly and stare at him.”

Geoffrey cleared his throat and poked his head around the door. “Remember you invited him to your twelfth birthday party and you were really upset when he didn’t come.” 

Arthur’s mouth dropped open. 

“Is he still as cute?” Morgana asked, trying not to laugh as her and Geoffrey shared a look. 

“No,” Arthur blushed furiously. 

“You sure?”

“Yes! I’m going for a shower!” 

“For a wank?” Morgana called after him and she heard him shout something intelligible. She cracked up and so did Geoffrey. 

“Oh dear,” Geoffrey said, as Arthur stormed back in to pick up the bag he had dropped, face red and eyes on the floor. “It’s going to be like he’s thirteen again, I’ll have to be changing the sheets every other day!” 

Arthur stamped his foot and screeched, face flying off him now as Morgana and Geoffrey clutched the counter laughing. 

“Pizza for dinner?” Geoffrey called, a door slamming the only answer.

  


**  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
**  


“Hey.”

Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, bag slung over his shoulder and hair a mess – looking like he’d be been running his hands through it. 

“Hey,” Merlin said, shifting on the sofa in the common room, making room for Arthur to sit down. 

“So, sorry I couldn’t stay after class yesterday – had to go to training.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin said, closing his sketch pad. 

“I was thinking we could meet up after school to go over stuff. Decide how we’re going to do this project,” Arthur said, hitting the toe of his shoe off the coffee table. “Unless you’re busy that is?” 

“No, no... I’m not busy, that sounds good!” Merlin smiled. 

“Cool,” Arthur replied, a huge smile on his face and Merlin’s heart melted a little bit. _Damn he was even hotter up close_. “Do you know anything about Diabetes?” 

“Not really,” Merlin wrinkled his nose in an adorable fashion and Arthur couldn’t help grinning. “I looked some stuff up online last, but there was a lot of stuff!” 

Arthur laughed at the tone of Merlin’s voice and blushed when Merlin grinned at him.

“Yeah,” he said, running his hand through his golden locks again, messing it even more. He had just shagged hair now and Merlin stopped those thoughts before they ran away on him. 

Arthur was hot, and gorgeous, and sporty – he could have the pick of anyone and Merlin had to stop fantasising about him because he wasn’t likely to be available or, you know, _gay_! 

“So I’ll meet you out front after last class?” Arthur looked hopeful, an oddly vulnerable look on his handsome face and Merlin had to mentally slap himself. 

“Yeah, perfect!” 

“Cool,” Arthur stood up and picked up his bag. “You have any ideas about what you want to do? How you wanna lay out the work or whatever?” 

“Em... I was thinking we make a presentation, write up a report that Dr Gaius will correct and that’s about it. Should be pretty easy, I mean, Diabetes is pretty common – I’d say even Valiant’s heard of it.” Merlin said, rambling away as he twirled his pen, looking anywhere but at Arthur. 

Arthur laughed, “yeah, it’s pretty common which makes me think we should o something a bit more than a simply rewriting of all this bullshit from the net.”

“Oh?” Merlin asked, surprised that Arthur had given it any thought at all. He’s was hot, but Merlin was pretty sure he was as dumb as he looked. All the sporty types were in Merlin’s experience, limited as it was. And Merlin wasn’t above being judgemental, or crafting stereotypes – even though he hated when he was put into a category, but Arthur, well, he fit this one so perfectly!

“Yeah, we can talk about it later. But I was thinking of doing some experiments and stuff...” He trailed off when Merlin just sat there looking at him with wide eyes and Arthur wanted to kiss his parted lips. “So... I... eh... I gotta go! I’ll see you later!” 

Merlin watched him practically run from the common room, shaking his head he picked up his sketch book and tried to finished the mini sketch of the painting he was going to do that afternoon in art. But all he ended up drawing was a rough sketch of Arthur’s eyes and the way his hair fell into them. 

_This project was going to be hell_! 

** XOXO **

“Very nice, Merlin.” Miss Nimeuh said, looking over Merlin’s shoulder at the sketch he was doing. 

“Oh...” Gwen cooed, glancing at the picture of the dragon and then snorted looking down at her picture. 

Merlin smiled and went back to drawing – this was his forte, art. He could spend all day drawing and painting, creating anything. He loved making something from nothing, just him and his pencil – he had applied for art college and was waiting to find out if he had gotten a place, he teacher was sure he would. 

He could picture something in his mind and put it on paper, he could recall any image from his memory that he wanted. He struggled in more academic subjects but that didn’t bother him, as long as he had his art. Everyone assumed he was clever, just because he got good grades, of course he got good grades in art and in the other subjects it was down to luck – or really, it was down to his photographic memory. He failed completely at maths and thank god he got to drop it after his GCSE’s but his mum had wanted him to do something other than arty stuff for his A level’s hence why he was in Biology. He got by, mainly because he could memorise the colourful diagrams in the text books and recreate them in tests, but other than that, nothing. Besides, a picture speaks a thousand words or some other such nonsense. 

“So you started on your project yet with _Arthur_?” Gwen said, grinning like a cat. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and snorted, “yeah, but he wants to do experiments or something. Gwen, what am I going to do? I only know what I read and now he wants me to do more work and create experiments and figure shit out – I can’t do this! Why did I have to get him as a partner?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gwen said, adding blue to her picture and smiling sweetly. 

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say. You’re working with Lance and he’s clever and you two can make gooey eyes at each other while working.” 

Gwen smiled delightedly at him. “Oh he’s so hot, Merlin.” She said dreamily and Merlin flicked her ear. “Hey!” 

“Yes, he’s hot – do remember to invite me to the wedding,” Merlin said, grinning at her. 

“Oh stop it,” she flicked a rubber at him. “Besides, Arthur’s hot too.”

“Yeah, but all he knows about is football and athletics, that’s not going to get us an A in biology.” 

Gwen hummed and pursed her lips. “He’s quite smart too, according to Lance.” 

“Smart?” Merlin laughed. “Yeah right, I think Lance was just being nice about his captain.”

“No really...” Gwen said. 

“Gwen,” Merlin cut in, “he isn’t, he sits at the back of class and never ever answers a question, I mean really, he’s hot but a typical blond.” 

“Merlin!” Gwen snapped, putting her pencil down and drawing the attention of Freya and Will. 

“What’s going on?” Freya whispered over. 

“Merlin’s giving out about Arthur.”

“Oh Arthur,” Freya got a dreamy look on her face and Will scowled at her. “What’s wrong, button?” She asked Merlin. 

“He thinks he’s dumb,” Gwen said, shooting a look at Merlin. 

“Dumb?” Freya burst out laughing, “yeah, he’s really really dumb, that’s why he already has his place at Oxford.” She rolled her eyes and Will shrugged at Merlin. 

“He’s already got a place because of Athletics.” Merlin said. 

“Yeah,” Freya giggled. “Nothing at all to do with the A* he got last term on his chemistry A level.”

“What?” 

“Yep, well that’s what Gwaine told me.” 

“He took an early A level?” Merlin asked. 

“Yep,” Gwen smiled, “Now just English and Biology this term.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said, frowning at his picture. 

**XOXO**

Arthur put his books back in his bag and stood up, pulling his phone out of pocket. There was a text from Morgana. 

**Morgana! 15.23.** _what do you want for dinner tonight? Mx_

 **Arthur! 15.49** _I’ll b late, whatever._

**Morgana! 15.50** _why? Mx_

 **Arthur! 15.52** _Studyin_. 

**Morgana! 15.53** _With Merlin? :)_

**Arthur! 15.54** _yea, now piss off._

**Morgana! 15.55** _Dinners always a good place to start to get into his pants ;) if you can’t be good, be careful! I want DETAILS when you get home! Mxxxxx_

Arthur glared at his phone, damn his sister to the darkest places in hell, now he couldn’t get the thoughts of taking Merlin out for a nice meal out his head and slipping under the table to suck him off. He hit himself on the forehead and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

“Everything ok?” Came a tentative voice from behind Arthur. He spun around and was confronted by a ridiculously dopey grin on Merlin fey like features. 

“Eh... Yeah... I just em...” Arthur stammered. 

“Felt like hitting yourself, understandable.” Merlin nodded, stupid grin still on his face. 

Arthur cleared his throat, and floundered for something to say. He was Arthur Pendragon for God Sake, nobody could reduce him to a tongue-tied idiot, though apparently this creature with the pale skin that Arthur had dreamed of biting and marking, with ears that he wanted to lick, and delicate wrists that always played a part in his fantasies, could. 

Merlin shuffled on the spot, nervously glancing around. 

“Food?” Arthur said at last. 

Merlin froze, his eyes going wide and now he looked more ridiculous which wasn’t helping Arthur at all. 

“I’m hungry,” Arthur felt like hitting himself again. “I mean, I’m hungry and well we could, em, go and get, eh, something... to eat and eh... decide what we’re em... going to do.” 

Merlin frowned, looking at the blush rise on Arthur’s cheeks. _Smart, my arse_ , he thought to himself but he was rather adorable. Merlin wanted to touch his cheeks, see if they were as hot as they looked, maybe kiss the adorable confused look off his face. _Enough of that Emyrs_ , he thought bitterly.

“Sure, sounds good!” Merlin said, grinning again and Arthur visibly let out a sigh of relief. 

**XOXO**

They went to Pizza Hut and Arthur ordered a mountain of food, Merlin had trouble finishing two of their pizza slices, let alone a pizza, chips, pasta salad, and a large coke. 

“So you said something about experiments,” Merlin said after sitting in silence for far too long. 

“Yeah,” Arthur smiled, and Merlin couldn’t help the spark of arousal that ran through him. “I was thinking we could get a blood sugar monitoring machine and then do tests, on ourselves I guess.”

“Em... Say what?” 

“Yeah,” Arthur stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth. “We could do the normal ones, the fasting test, the glucose tolerance, resting and exercise, maybe even if we could swing it test the effects of insulin on ourselves – though that might be pushing it.” He grinned around his glass of coke.

Merlin froze with his pizza slice half way to his mouth, thoughts flying – _what the hell was Arthur talking about?_ He snapped out of his frozen state when a blob of melted cheese landed on his finger. He stuck his finger in his mouth and started licking and sucking to get all the sticky goo off, blushing when he noticed Arthur’s eyes trained on his mouth. 

Merlin cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his pants, “so... That all sounds great, except, you know, how do we do that?” 

“It’s pretty simple,” Arthur said, averting his eyes so he was looking out the window and shifting in his seat. “We just to go to the chemist and pick up a monitor and then just sort out who will do what.”

“Like what?” Merlin asked. 

“Like... Do you wanna run around the track in school and then measure you’re sugar levels, or would you prefer to drink say 250mls of Lucozade and see how long it takes for your insulin to react to the sugar in your blood.” 

Merlin was starting to re-evaluate his assumptions. 

“Well since, you’re the sporty one...” 

“But really, I think we should both do all that way we’ll have two sets of results to graph, or even use one of us as a control. For you know, the fasting one. I like food.” Arthur said, cutting in on Merlin and leaving the dark haired boy speechless again. 

“How do you know all this?” 

“Hmmm,” Arthur hummed around a mouthful of food. He swallowed and Merlin watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “Oh, I wanna do Biomedical Science in Uni, always had an interest in this kinda stuff.” He shrugged. 

“Ok...” Merlin took a mouthful of coke. 

“What about you? You wanna do art, right?” Arthur smiled at him, wiping his lips on his sleeve. 

“Yeah,” Merlin beamed. “Just waiting to hear if I got in or not!” 

“I’m sure you will, you’re stuffs really good,” Arthur blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “When I draw, all I get our stick figures.” 

“I’m sure you’re not _that_ bad,” Merlin laughed, finally relaxing in Arthur’s presence. 

“Oh, I am... I fancied the arse off this guy a while back, a friend of my sisters who was studying Art History, he was so good at drawing and painting and when he saw my attempts he laughed – said he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t have a creative bone in their body.” Arthur shrugged, grinning. Though he hadn’t been grinning at the time. 

“You’re gay?” Merlin asked, voice louder than he had intended.

Arthur blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah, sorry... I forget that not everyone knows...” 

“No, I mean, it’s cool... Do you have a boyfriend?” Merlin started pulling at the threads of his jumper. 

“No, not at the minute.” Arthur said, looking straight at Merlin. “What about you?” 

“Me?” Merlin laughed and then jumped slightly when he felt Arthur’s foot, brush against his own converse clad one under the table. There was a tense moments where didn’t know if it was an accident or if he should move his foot, but decided he’d just leave it there. “No, no, no boyfriend for me!” His voice very high. 

“Ok,” Arthur smiled. “You finished? We better get to Boots before it closes for the night.” 

“Sure,” Merlin said, standing and following Arthur to the till. 

“I’ve got this,” Arthur said, gesturing for Merlin to put his wallet away. 

Merlin blushed as the waitress grinned at him, and stood back as Arthur paid and followed him out the door to his waiting jeep – not able to take his eyes off Arthur’s arse. Smart and hot, he was so screwed.

  


  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


Merlin threw himself onto the worn sofa in the common room, groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. Gwen looked up from the book she was reading and quirked an eyebrow at Freya, who grinned.

“Everything ok?” Freya asked, scratching his ear, just the way he liked and that made him purr like a cat. 

“No,” he whined. 

Gwen put her book down and slapped his legs, which were inching up into her lap. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Merlin sat up and glared, just as Will walked over and threw his bag onto the floor with a huff and sat on the arm of the sofa. 

“Fucking Mr Sigan, the cunt!” Will said, furiously. 

The girls exchanged another look and rolled their eyes, boys, was silently communicated. 

“Merlin was here first, so shush you!” Freya said, pointing a finger at Will who pouted. 

“So what’s wrong, button?” Freya asked, ever the agony aunt, moving to sit cross legged on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“What do you think is wrong?” Merlin said, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest, biting his bottom lip. 

Gwen patted his arm, “Arthur?” She ventured. 

“Yes!” Merlin pouted. Gwen and Freya grinned at each other and even Will lost his pout to smirk at his best friend. 

“What did he do?” Will asked. 

“Nothing,” Merlin fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper, which after all the pulling at the threads the day before in Pizza Hut was looking decidedly worse for wear. 

“Ok...” Freya said, tilting her head and looking at Gwen who shrugged and raised an eyebrow. 

“Stop it, for fuck sakes!” Will snapped at them, “we agreed, no more silent girl communications going on!” 

“Sorry,” Freya grinned. 

“So, why’s Arthur got your knickers in a twist, then?” Will asked. The girls frowned at him. 

“It’s just... It was bad before, you know?” Merlin bite his lip. 

“No,” Will said, only to be cut across by the girls nodding and murmuring, “we understand.” 

Will rolled his eyes, girls were so strange. 

“It’s just, he was always hot,” they all hummed in understanding – even Will, straight as he was could appreciate the hotness that is Arthur Pendragon. Well, he couldn’t really but being surrounded by girls – yes, he classified Merlin as a girl - all the time, he knew it was best to agree. “But now, he’s hot and smart! The worst combination ever, how am I supposed to resist that? Life was better when he was just a hot jock!” 

“There, there,” Gwen said, patting his arm. “Lance is hot and smart too.” 

Merlin frowned at her, “not helping.” She smiled apologetically at him. 

“But,” Merlin said, slumping further down in the chair. “He’s gay... Before it was all imaginings and what not, now I know he likes sucking cock!” 

Will spat coke everywhere, Freya’s laugh turned into a shout of disgust as she was covered in coke and Gwen giggled. 

“You didn’t know?” Gwen asked. 

“No, wait – did you?” 

“Even I knew,” Will said, wiping his mouth. 

“And no one thought to tell me that the boy who stars in most of my fantasies is gay!” 

“Ewww...” Will said, wrinkling his nose. 

“Shut up,” Merlin snapped, pointing his finger at him. 

“In fairness button,” Freya said, a small smile on her lips. “We didn’t think you needed to be told, it’s not like he hides it.” 

“Well I didn’t know!” 

“That, my friend, is because you are an ostrich.” Will said, slapping him on the back. 

“A what?” Gwen asked, eyebrows raised. 

“An ostrich,” Will said, standing up and doing some sort of chicken dance. They all looked at him a little funny. “You know, head in the sand?” 

“Right,” Freya said, turning back to Merlin. 

“Oh yeah, I’m the weirdo.” Will said, shaking his head and sitting down again. “At least I knew he was gay, even if he doesn’t wander around with a rainbow coloured umbrella strapped to his head.” 

“Shut up, Will.” 

“Yes, shut up – I’m having an emotional crisis.” 

“Emotional crisis, my arse.” 

“I have to meet him after school, so we can do some exercise tests or something,” Merlin said. 

“What?” Frey asked. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna run round the track and then I’ll check his sugar levels or something.”

“Oh... He’ll be all sweaty and stuff, yummy!” Freya said. Merlin glared at her. 

“Ah, you can sit on the bleachers and star at him.” Gwen cooed, her and Freya gave each other dazzling smiles. 

“My life is not an American Rom-Com!” 

“No,” Gwen said, “but it should be.”

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


“Wanna go to the cinema tonight?” Gwaine asked, as he leaned against the bike rails outside the school grounds, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Arthur frowned at him as he scuffed his shoe, pleading for Leon and Percy to hurry the fuck up.

“What’s on?” He asked, following Gwaine’s eyes as he watched Vivian and Sophia walk across the grass. Both of them were swaying their hips suggestively, though the boys couldn’t be seen from behind the tree – Arthur didn’t think it was possible to walk like that all the time. Maybe there was someone else around, ah yes, Lance was chatting to Gwen at the bottom of the steps. Poor sod, would he ever get around to asking her out. 

Vivian and Sophia were she-devils, Arthur was sure, they had hounded him all last year. Both of them, at the same time, they wanted to do... stuff! Together, with him, Arthur shuddered at the memory. They were part of the reason he had come out to his friends and then, the entire student body when Sophia had sat on his lap before assembly and cupped him through his pants. He pushed her off and shouted at her to leave him alone, he was gay. Needless to say, you could hear a pin drop in the hall after that. 

“The Avengers,” Gwaine grinned, tearing his eyes away. 

“Sorry,” Arthur said, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Percy walking down the path. “Got plans for the project after school.”

“With Merlin?” Gwaine’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes.” 

“One sweet piece of ass,” Gwaine said, blowing smoke rings and keeping an eye on Arthur.

“Is he?” 

“Is who, what?” Percy asked, smiling at the two boys. 

“Yeah,” Gwaine smiled and offered the butt of his smoke to Percy. 

“Thanks,” Percy said, leaning beside Gwaine. 

“Any idea how bad they are for you?” Arthur snapped, he was captain of the football team _goddammit_ , he was going to ban smoking. 

“Oh, shut up, princess,” Gwaine smiled. Arthur hated the nickname, but he tried not to respond – the last he had it had somehow ended up with him on his knees in the changing room showers sucking Gwaine off. 

“Not gonna last all night, it doesn’t start till eight.” Gwaine said. 

“Huh?” Arthur asked, picking up his bag, as Percy was here now he didn’t need to stay with Gwaine and keep him company while he broke school rules.

“The film,” Gwaine said, rolling his eyes. Gwaine was one of those people who changed topic of conversation as quickly and without leave as a normal person would direction. 

Gwaine’s mind was a place Arthur would never venture, though he was sure some scientist would want to investigate it for research sometime in the future. 

“Oh, right,” Arthur smiled. “No not tonight, got work to do.” _And that might be a film Merlin would like to see, he seemed like the comic book sort._

“Whatever,” Gwaine huffed, reaching into his pocket to get another cigarette, rolling his zippo quickly along the leg of his jeans and lighting it. 

“I’ll see you later,” Arthur half waved and walked back onto school grounds. He had one class to go, and then he’d be meeting Merlin at the track. His heart rate quickened at that thought.

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


Merlin sat on the stands overlooking the running track, around him was scattered all the bits and pieces for the blood sugar monitoring machine Arthur had bought at the chemist. There were loads of things, and Merlin had no idea what to do with any of it. He was studying the information leaflet, which had every bloody language on it, but it wasn’t helping at all. Maybe if Merlin knew what a lancet was, or an optium plus strip was he’d feel a little better. Though the optium box had a lovely picture of a butterfly on it, why a butterfly? Who knew, medicine always came in the strangest of boxes.

He noticed Arthur walking towards him and tried to tear his eyes away from him. He could see the other boys nipples through his thread bare t-shirt and his strong leg muscles from where his shorts stopped. Merlin swallowed and went back to reading the gobbledy gook on the leaflet, trying not to let his thoughts run away with himself. 

“Making any sense?” Arthur asked, sitting next to him and picking up the clear bag full of god only knew what. 

“No,” Merlin shook his head, his senses filled with the warm clean smell of Arthur. 

“Show me,” Arthur said, taking the box off Merlin’s lap. 

“Think you can figure it out?” Merlin said, grinning. 

“I’m sure I have a better chance than you,” Arthur quibbled back. Merlin snorted. 

“Go on then, amaze me.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Doubting my skills, _Mer_ lin?”

“No, just your ability to read.” 

Arthur snorted and tore open the little clear bag. “These,” he said, holding one alien thingy up, “are lancets. They prick the skin so you can get some blood.” 

“Ok,” Merlin said warily, taking one off Arthur and examining it. “How? There’s no pointy bit.”

“Pointy bit? You mean needle?” Arthur laughed. 

“No, I mean pointy bit, Arthur!” 

“Fine, look,” he twisted the tip of the one in his hands and it broke off. “In there is the pointy bit,” he said, gesturing to the hollow bit of the contraption. 

“And what? How does it work?” 

“Are you really this stupid?” Arthur asked, condescendingly. 

“Are you really this annoying?” Merlin said, glaring at him. Arthur smiled, that breath taking smile of his and Merlin felt his irritation melting away. 

“You push the bottom, see.” Merlin leaned in and saw the little needle poke out. 

“Oh ok.” He smiled. 

“You sure you got it?”

“Yes, Arthur. I get it.” 

“Good, now this is the monitor.”

“I am not _that_ much of an idiot!”

“So you admit you’re a little bit stupid?” Arthur looked gleeful, and Merlin swatted at him. 

“Ok, so I know what it does. Now what are these?” Merlin asked, holding up the little yellow, butterfly box. 

“They are the sterile strips which the blood goes on.” Arthur said, taking the box and opening it and taking out a sleeve of purple foil, with segregated edges. 

Merlin took them off him and examined the package, they were divided into five pieces and it looked like there was a strip in each one. 

“What are doing?” He asked panicked. Arthur had the monitor on and it was beeping and he was putting something in it. It beeped again and he nodded. 

“Relax, I was just had to calibrate it to this box of strips – don’t want faulty readings.” 

“Ok... Whatever you say.” Merlin said, biting his lip. 

“Trust me, Merlin.” Arthur grinned at him, and Merlin rolled his eyes. “Ok, so you draw out a table?” 

“Yep,” Merlin lifted up his notebook and showed it off. He was very proud of his table drawing. 

“Good, right so I’m doing one now, then I’ll do one lap of the track and do it again. See if there’s any difference.” He took the strips back off Merlin and tore one off. “Is there any sterile wipes?” 

“Eh... Don’t think so,” Merlin scratched his head. 

“So then what are these?” Arthur asked after a minute of looking around. 

“Oh those,” Merlin grinned as widely as he could. “They’re cleaning wipes.”

“Right,” Arthur looked at him, before shaking his head and wiping his finger with the little square of fabric. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose. “That stinks.” 

“It’s called disinfectant, Merlin. It’s not supposed to smell nice.” He picked up the little white lancet and pushed it against his middle finger. 

“Our toilet cleaner smells nice,” Merlin said absentmindedly staring at the little blob of blood on the side of Arthur’s finger. 

“Strip, Merlin!” Arthur said, “well... household cleaning products do... eh... smell nice.” 

“Do much house cleaning, do you?” Merlin asked ripping open the silver foil and exposing the little blue stick with the white end. 

“Don’t touch it,” Arthur snapped, “just shove that end poking out into the slot on the bottom of the monitor! And no, Geoffrey does the cleaning.” 

“In here?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded, beginning to look impatient as the blood started to trail down his finger. “Who’s Geoffrey?” 

“Pull the foil off now,” Arthur said, “good, now see the white grove on the top?” Merlin pointed, “yeah, that, now put that against the blood on my finger.” 

The machine beeped as the strip seemed to suck up the blood on Arthur’s fingers. 

“Geoffrey’s our butler.” Arthur said, shoving his still bleeding finger into his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Ewww,” Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“It’s my own blood.”

“I know but... Ewww... what does it taste like?” 

“What?” 

Just then the machine beeped and Merlin looked down. “Eh... 5.1?” 

“Ok, that’s normal – write it down.” Arthur said standing up. 

“It is?” Merlin asked. 

“Yep, now be ready to take the next one when I’m down the circuit.” 

“Rightio!” Merlin said as he watched Arthur walk down, and start running around the track. 

**XOXO**

“Hey!” Merlin said. 

“What?” Arthur asked, finger stuck in his mouth again. 

“It went up, should it?”

“What is it?”

“5.6, do you think it’s broken?” Merlin looked worriedly at the monitor and Arthur had to fight not to pinch his cheeks. 

“No, it’s fine.” He said, moving off to start running again. 

“But why’d it go up?” Merlin shouted after him, he heard Arthur laugh. 

It must be broken, Merlin thought, Arthur was running, burning off sugar. There’s no way his blood sugar levels should be going up – they should be going down. 

**XOXO**

“It’s definitely broken,” Merlin proclaimed as he read the new reading. 

“What’s it this time?” Arthur asked, taking a swig of water. 

“7.2, either the monitors broken or you are.” 

Arthur laughed, “neither of us are.” 

“Comparing yourself to a piece of technology now, are you one of those who think all inanimate objects have feelings?” Merlin asked. 

“No, but I bet you are. I bet you talk to your cup,” Arthur grinned and Merlin flushed, when he was thirteen he had his special cup to school so he could make a cuppa soup at lunch time and it had dropped and smashed, he had been distraught. How did Arthur remember finding him in the common room, cooing to the broken pieces. “Just put it on the table, I’ll do another circuit.”

 **XOXO**

“10.3,” Merlin announced, looking distraught. “Maybe we should take you to the doctor, you clearly work backwards!” 

“I do not, you idiot!” Arthur snapped.

“Oi! I am not an idiot, you douchebag! Go run round the track again, it’s the last one!” 

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Arthur said, snidely and took off at a sprint. 

**XOXO**

“10.5, still going up.” Merlin huffed as Arthur leaned back and rested his head on the bench behind them. Merlin could smell the slight smell of sweat and he watched the sun shine on Arthur’s face, glittering as it touched the beads of perspiration. He mentally shook himself. 

“Give it twenty minutes and it’ll start going down.” Arthur said, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

“It will?” 

“Yes, you idiot, it will. Honestly did you read any of that stuff you printed off?” 

“Yes!” 

“Really?” Arthur cracked open an eye. 

“Yeah, well some of it. So tell me, your highness, why is it going up now then?” Merlin folded his arms and glared at Arthur’s relaxed form. 

“It’s going up because when we exercise, we release adrenaline into our blood stream. You know, the fight or flight hormone?” 

“Yes, I know what adrenaline is, thank you very much!” 

“Right, well that causes our sugar levels to increase so that we can fight or eh... fly...” 

“Oh ok,” Merlin said, frowning at the table. 

“So that happens when someone exercises? And the sugar levels in your blood will drop again?”

“Yep, that’s how it works. Though it’s not just exercise, it can be anything really.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, turning to face Arthur who cracked an eye open again. He huffed. 

“Well anything gets your heart beating faster, really. Any strenuous activity.”

“Like?” Merlin grinned and Arthur sat up, rolling his eyes. 

“Like exercise, obviously. Or... Fighting, or something that makes you nervous, or...” Arthur swallowed audibly. “Kissing.” 

“Kissing?” Merlin grinned, blushing slightly. 

“Yeah, that more active the kissing or... em whatever... the more chance you’re eh... sugar levels will rise and then... come back down quickly.” Arthur said, blushing and looking away. 

“Hmmm... We should test that out.” Merlin said, absently. 

“What?” Arthur gasped. 

“Oh no,” Merlin said quickly, blushing furiously now. “I mean... I didn’t mean us... Obviously I mean... eh... I don’t know what I meant..” 

“Do you like me Merlin?” Arthur said, smirking and leaning in. 

Merlin’s mind froze, Arthur was inching closer...

“Oi Pendragon!” Someone shouted, causing both boys to jump back. 

“What?” Arthur shouted at the guy standing on the edge of the track. 

“Is there no practise today?” 

Arthur groaned and smacked a hand against his forehead. “Do you see anyone around?” He asked, gesturing to the empty track. 

“No.”

“That I guess one can assume there’s no practise!” 

Merlin started giggling beside him. The guy looked crestfallen and walked off. 

“That was a bit mean.”

“Shut up, Merlin!” 

“You’re getting grumpy, maybe you’re sugar levels are dropping?” Merlin grinned cheerfully, Arthur rolled his eyes and a small grin touched his lips. 

“Maybe they are,” he said, “you better check.” 

Merlin took his hand, noticing all the little red dots on the side of his finger and grimacing. “I’ll use a different finger, that one looks like it might be sore.”

“Ok,” Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Merlin who flushed. 

_Had they really nearly kissed?_ Merlin thought as he collected Arthur’s blood on the strip and listened to the monitor beep. 

“Hey! You were right, look at that – it’s 5.0!” 

“Of course I was right, _Mer_ lin!” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. 

**XOXO**

Merlin had taken over a table in the library, the table was littered with print outs and pens, a half eaten breakfast bar and a bottle of Pepsi Max. He was immersed in reading a pubmed document about Diabetes when a shadow fell over him. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Arthur asked, putting his bag on the ground by the leg of the table and leaning over Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Drop your pants and bend over the table,” Merlin thought giddily but froze when he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

He turned slightly and saw Arthur’s mouth open, a shocked look on his face and two pink spots on his cheeks. 

_Oh, God!_ Merlin thought, _did I say that out loud?_ From the look on Arthurs face, _yes he had!_

“Eh...” He floundered.

“Now Merlin,” Arthur straightened up, smirk on his lips. “Do you really think I’m the kinda boy to put out before you even buy me a coffee?” He winked at Merlin, who felt himself flush even more before Arthur sat down in the chair beside him. 

“So I... eh... did some research last night.”

“I can see that,” Arthur said, picking up a page and skimming it. 

“Have you had any thoughts on how you wanna do this?” Merlin asked, quickly glancing up. 

“Not to derail you’re plans or anything, but I’d much prefer you on your knees sucking me off,” He smirked at Merlin, who’s eyes went wide and he swallowed audibly in the quite of the library. Arthur may have been joking, but that was one of Merlin’s all time fantasies. 

Arthur laughed, but it sounded forced and went back to staring at the page in his hands. 

“Why don’t you fix up the results from yesterday and I’ll read these notes and see if there’s any more bits of information on adrenaline and write it up for the paper.” Arthur said, after a minute, keeping his eyes fixed on the Wikipedia page Merlin had printed off. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Merlin said quietly, fidgeting in his chair. 

He kept glancing at Merlin from under his fringe, noting the high blush on Merlin’s pale cheeks, the bright blue of his eyes and the way he was biting his lips. Damn Morgana, and damn Geoffrey!

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


Geoffrey was in the kitchen chopping carrots when Arthur wandered in.

“Ah, there you are.” Geoffrey said, smiling at the young Pendragon. 

“Here I am,” Arthur smiled, looking around the kitchen and noticing the two large bottles of Lucozade on the counter. “Thanks for picking those up.”

“Of course,” Geoffrey said, flicking on the kettle and getting two mugs out of the press. “What time will Merlin be here?” 

“Em...” Arthur looked at his watch and shrugged, “in about an hour or so, provided he doesn’t get lost.” 

“Indeed,” Geoffrey said, in his deep, patient tone. Arthur grinned. 

“Any biscuits?” 

“Rich tea,” Arthur made a face at him, “or some custard creams.” 

“Custard creams,” Arthur said, sitting on a stool on one side of the island as Geoffrey put the mugs of tea and the packet of biscuits down. 

They sipped their tea in silence for a while and Arthur relaxed, looking out the window at the sunny garden and thinking about his Saturday afternoon which would be spent with Merlin... And Geoffrey. 

“Would you...” Geoffrey trailed off. 

“What?” 

“Would you like me to make myself scarce this afternoon?” 

Arthur choked on his mouthful of tea and looked incredulous at the family butler. 

“I don’t mind, I mean I could go to the library or for a walk in the park...”

“No, no Geoffrey – it’s fine. We’re just doing some work on the project.”

“Indeed,” He said, raising an eyebrow. Arthur blushed. 

“Really, we are. I mean... You know, just drinking Lucozade and getting a... em... sugar buzz.”

Geoffrey fixed him with the look that he had received countless times, usually when he was caught raiding the sweet cabinet before dinner as a child and lately when he was trying to steal beer out of the fridge. Arthur squirmed in his seat. 

“You like him?” 

Arthur nodded, there really was no point at all trying to be coy with Geoffrey, the man saw and heard everything. He had been the first one Arthur told he was gay, though Geoffrey had already known, telling Arthur he figured it out when Arthur was eight and informed him he wanted to marry Aladdin because he was so brave and pretty, and he had a magic carpet and a pet monkey. When Geoffrey had pointed out the Jasmine was very pretty too, and she had a pet tiger, Arthur had said that she was just a silly girl, like Morgana and he much preferred brave men. And that had been that. 

Geoffrey encouraged him but never forced him to tell his father, and the night he did when he was fifteen, Geoffrey had stood outside the office door, waiting for Arthur to re-emerge. Had taken one look at his red face and red rimmed eyes, Uther’s cold , hard face as he sat behind his desk, typing away furiously on his computer and had taken Arthur into the kitchen, made hot chocolate with malteasers – Arthur’s favourite – and the two of them went and watched Batman Begins and Geoffrey didn’t say anything as Arthur wiped his tears away. 

The man was more of a father to him than his own, and Arthur couldn’t imagine next year when he’d move up to Oxford and there’d be no Geoffrey making him tea, helping his with his homework when he got stuck, coming to his sports events and no Geoffrey to sit and talk to when things piled up on him and he needed someone to talk to. 

“I know you’re seventeen now, almost eighteen and we probably should have had this chat before now – though I dare say it should be your father giving it to you and not me.” Geoffrey said and Arthur’s panicked. 

“No, no Geoffrey, it’s fine really – no need for any kind of talk!” Arthur said, putting his hands out in front of him in a gesture of surrender. 

“I know you don’t want to, or that you might find it embarrassing,” Geoffrey said and Arthur groaned, pleading with some deity that this wasn’t happening, not now – not when Merlin was on his way over. “But it wouldn’t be as embarrassing as herpes!” 

“Herpes?” 

“Yes, or crabs, or Chlamydia or even AIDs.”

“Geoffrey, please stop!” 

“No, this is important Arthur. Now, you have to be careful – no matter what anyone says, you can’t always thrust people, always use a condom.”

Arthur groaned, and put his head on the counter. 

“Even for oral sex.”

“Oh God,” Arthur whimpered into the bend of his arm. 

“You can get flavoured ones.” 

“Geoffrey really, we had Sex Ed at school a few years ago... We really don’t need to do this.” Arthur’s face was bright red, and Geoffrey was looking a little rosy in the cheeks too. 

“I’m sure you did, Arthur.”

“So we can stop this now?” 

“No,” Geoffrey said, looking pointedly at Arthur. “Now sex is important, and it isn’t something that should be rushed into. I don’t know, nor do I wish to, what experience you have – that is entirely your own business but never feel pressured into doing anything you aren’t ready to do.” 

Arthur cleared his throat and looked at his hands folded in his lap. 

“I have no doubt that you and that friend of Morgana’s got up to “stuff” while you were down in Oxford, the only thing I want to know is were you safe?” 

“Yes,” Arthur said, looking everywhere but at Geoffrey. 

“Good,” Geoffrey said, smiling. He had worried, Arthur had come from his week of visiting his sister, sullen and quiet. The only thing he could get out of Morgana was that Arthur had “hooked up” with of her friends, as long as it was consensual and safe then Geoffrey was happy enough. 

“Now, I am not very knowledgeable in the ways of homosexual relations so...” 

“Geoffrey!” Arthur said, jumping up and holding out his hands again, _he loved the man, but Jesus there was only so much he could take!_

“I bought you a book,” Geoffrey said. 

“What?” 

“The gay karma sutra,” Geoffrey smiled, holding out a Waterstone’s bag. 

Arthur stared at it for minute, unsure what to do. 

Geoffrey put in down, smiled and picked up the empty cups. 

“Thanks,” Arthur said, unsure what the correct etiquette was in this situation. 

“No worries,” Geoffrey smiled as he rinsed out the cups. “Though it was rather embarrassing buying it.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, peeking inside the bag and quickly looking away again as the cover had a very graphic picture of two men doing _something_. 

“I’m sure it was,” Arthur said, grinning at Geoffrey’s back.  
The doorbell rang and Arthur put the book back on the counter, grimaced at Geoffrey’s wide smile and eager eyes, and went to let Merlin in. 

**XOXO**

“You live here?” Merlin asked in wide eyed wonder as he walked through Arthur’s front door into the large entrance hall. Marvelling at the wide staircase, the hard wood mahogany floors and the art work on the walls. 

“No, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes, “I just broke in for the afternoon to try and impress you, obviously.” 

Merlin stuck his tongue out at the blond. 

“Very mature,” Arthur laughed, gesturing for Merlin to follow him down the hall to the kitchen and living room area. 

“It’s so big!” Merlin said, eyes taking in every detail they could. 

“That’s what he said,” Arthur laughed. 

Merlin turned to glare at him again, jaw dropping as he took in the living area with the humongous wide-screen TV and the wall of DVD’s. 

“Can I get you anything to drink, or eat?” A voice asked from behind Merlin, startling him so badly he jumped, arms flailing and letting out a high pitched, decidedly girl squeal. 

Arthur turned to snort into his elbow as Geoffrey raised an eyebrow and smirked at the flailing, dark haired boy. 

“Who?” Merlin asked, clasping his hand on the door frame to keep his balance. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Geoffrey, Merlin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The butler said, winking at Arthur as Merlin turned back to the blond. 

“You prat, why didn’t you tell me there was anyone else here?”

“Why? Did you just want it to be us?” Arthur asked, cheekily. 

Merlin flushed, that was indeed what he wanted. Arthur shifted restlessly on his feet, suddenly embarrassed. Geoffrey rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I’m beginning to suffocate with all the pheromones in the air – I’ll be outside if you want me.” 

“Right,” Arthur said, raking his hand through his hair as both of the bots watched Geoffrey disappear out the back door. “He’s a bit odd, don’t mind him.”

Merlin turned back to look at Arthur with a grin on his face, making his eyes crinkle. 

“He’s a bit creepy too, sneaking up on people and what not.” 

“Just because you scare like a startled rabbit, doesn’t make him creepy.”

“Shut up, Arthur.” Merlin said, looking around the room again. “So...”

“So?” Arthur asked, biting his lip. 

“Should we get started?” 

“What?” Arthur asked.

“With the eh... Glucose testing?” 

“Oh, right. Yeah! Arthur said, trying get his thought away from licking Merlin’s neck which looked deliciously flushed and em, lickable. “Why don’t you pick a film or something and I’ll get the stuff.”

“Sounds good,” Merlin said, walking around the couch and putting his bag on the floor. 

Arthur watched him, before mentally shaking himself and going to get glasses and the bottles of Lucozade. 

“How about Garden State?” Merlin called. 

“Cool,” Arthur said, putting the stuff on the coffee the coffee table, and opening the monitor. 

“Here,” Merlin said handing the DVD to Arthur. “I don’t know how to work that contraption.”

“It’s pretty simple really,” Arthur said, smirking. “You take the DVD out of the box and put it in the player.”

Merlin snorted, sitting down to pull out a strip of testing strips. “Usually the player has a button that says ‘open’ on it.”

Arthur laughed and went over to put the film on. 

Merlin grunted and Arthur turned to look at him, only to find him struggling with a bottle of Lucozade. 

“Why do they close them so tight?” Merlin asked, his face turning red with trying to turn the cap of the bottle. 

“To keep all the bubbles in,” Arthur said, walking back over. 

Merlin rolled his eyes at him, and continued to try and open the bottle, tongue sticking out between his lips. 

“Oh for god sake, it’s not that hard!” Arthur said, yanking the bottle out of Merlin’s hands.

“Hey!” 

“You’re such a girl,” Arthur said, easily opening the bottle and pouring two glasses. 

“I love the fizzing noise,” Merlin said leaning in to listen. 

“Fizzy good make feel nice,” Arthur said. 

Merlin laughed, shaking his head as he got two lancets out of the box. 

“Unless you’re a diabetic, of course. Then sugary fizzy good, make feel bad!” 

“Yeah, very bad.” Arthur said, laughing as he sat down, pressing play on the film. 

“Here,” Merlin said, handing him a disinfectant wipe and a lancet. Arthur pricked his finger and put the drop of bloo  
d on the test strip. It beeped and the reading came up as 6.7.  
“Hmmm...” Merlin said jotting it down and then taking a lancet up and pricking his own finger. “Ouch!” He squeaked. 

“It’s not that painful, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, it is,” Merlin replied, shaking his hand. 

“You are such a girl!” 

“Shut up,” Merlin said, watching the monitor count down and then beep, revealing a reading of 5.3. “Bit of a difference there.” Merlin commented making a note. 

“Oh shit,” Arthur hit his head. “I just ate some biscuits.”

“Alright,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes and making a note beside Arthur’s reading. “What happened to the fasting?” 

“I told you before, I like food.” 

“Yeah, but you should really keep an eye on your weight.” Merlin said seriously.

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“No, not fat exactly...” Merlin burst out laughing at the look on Arthur’s face. 

Arthur grabbed him and knuckled his head. 

“Ouch, get off me, you oaf!” 

They both sat back, Arthur grinning and Merlin trying not to. 

“We should drink the Lucozade.” Arthur said, handing him the glass. 

“When do we test again?” Merlin asked, making a face as he took a gulp. 

“Every five minutes, until the readings return to normal. Shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Ok, cool.” Merlin said, polishing off his drink. “God, yuck! I hate that stuff – it tastes like hospitals!” 

“I think grapes taste like hospitals.” Arthur said, putting his empty glass back on the table and settling down to watch the film. Zach Braff wearing a shirt that matches the wallpaper, classic stuff! 

They sat in companionable silence, watching the film. Arthur’s shoulder burned from where it was touching Merlin’s and he longed to reach out and take a hold of Merlin’s hand. Feel if they were as delicate as they looked, or if they were strong just masquerading as something delicate. 

Every time Merlin laughed, his leg would jerk, sometimes hitting Arthur’s thigh and each time moving a millimetre closer. 

After five minutes they took some more readings, both of their sugar levels going up but only marginally. 

“So...” Merlin said, once they had settled down again, licking at his bleeding finger and grimacing at the irony taste. 

“Yeah?” Arthur asked, turning to face him slightly. 

“You’re out?” 

“Huh?” 

“Of the closet, I mean,” Merlin said, fidgeting. 

Arthur barked out a laugh and turned his attention back to the TV. “Yeah, I am _out of the closet_.”

“Like with everyone? Does your creepy ass butler know, and your dad?” Merlin pulled his legs up under himself and turned to face Arthur. 

Arthur sighed, “yeah, everyone knows.” 

“Ok.”

“Why? Are you? I mean, you are gay – aren’t you?” 

Merlin laughed, “yes, I am – what gave me away? The rainbow armbands? My gay pride hat?” 

Arthur smirked, “just checking.”

“Why? You interested?” Merlin batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips. 

Arthur’s eyes were drawn to his pink, slightly chapped lips and he had to turn away so he wouldn’t attack. 

“So when did you come out of the closet?” Arthur asked, pricking his finger again. 

“Well to come out, I would have had to be in in the first place. It was never a thing for me,” he shrugged, shaking his hand to get the blood to flow to his finger tips before he pricked it with the lancet. “Everyone already knew.”

“10.5,” Arthur said, leaning across Merlin to grab the pen and notebook. 

“10.8,” Merlin said, a minute later. 

“Must’ve been nice, I mean not having to tell people.” Arthur said. 

“Yea, it was good. My mam was cool – didn’t bother her at all, she said as long as I was happy and careful.”

Arthur laughed, “that’s what Geoffrey said to me.”

“Yeah? And what about your dad?” 

“Well,” Arthur shrugged, eyes fixed on the TV. “He wasn’t too happy at first, but he’s ok now.”

“That musta been tough.” Merlin said, touching Arthur’s knee. 

Arthur swallowed, “yeah, it was.” He looked at Merlin’s hand on his knee and then up to Merlin’s eyes. 

“Sorry,” Merlin snatched his hand away.

“S’ok,” Arthur smiled, he slowly reached out and out his hand on Merlin’s knee. 

“Right,” Merlin said, clearing his throat. Arthur’s hand sending shockwaves up heat through Merlin’s body. “Five minutes are up.”

“12.9,” Arthur said and handed the monitor to Merlin. 

“That’s pretty high,” Merlin said, sticking his tongue between his lips again and wincing at the sharp pain of the lancet. 

“Yeah, but it should start to come down now,” he said, leaning over to look at the screen as it beeped. “13.4.”

“Yikes!” Merlin grinned, jotting the results down. “So, what would happen if you were a diabetic and you drank as much Lucozade as we did?” 

“What do you think you’d get if you mixed blood and high levels of sugar?” Arthur asked, smirking as the two shifted closer on the couch again.

“Pot noodles?” Merlin guessed, grinning cheekily at Arthur who rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, _Mer_ lin. That’s exactly what you’d get – dinner!”

Merlin poked Arthur in the ribs, “so come on, tell me! What would happen?” 

“Well your body wouldn’t respond to the increased levels of glucose and your blood sugar level would continue to rise. With no insulin released by your pancreas, the glucose levels would keep going up, and this can be really dangerous.”

“Dangerous like annoying Joffrey Baratheon?” 

“Yes, just as dangerous as annoying the King of the Iron Throne.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Merlin giggled, and picked up the monitor to test again. 

“Go on then, what would happen?” Merlin prompted, waiting on the monitor to beep with the result. 

“Depends on how prolonged the exposure to the sugar is, or how much sugar there is – how high the glucose readings are - 11.8, told you it would start coming back down now.” Arthur grinned at Merlin who was putting another strip in the monitor for Arthur. 

“The most serious side effect that can happen in a short space of time is acidosis.” 

Merlin made a face at him, as he took down Arthur’s reading of 10.9. 

“Basically a high level of ketones appear in the blood and they lower the pH of the blood, making it become more acidic.” 

“So your blood turns to acid?” Merlin asked, shocked. 

“More or less, and obviously that’s not good and combined with dehydration it can lead and usually does to a diabetic coma, and if the brain swells from dehydration it can lead to brain damage.” 

“And that would just randomly happen?” Merlin asked. 

“No, it’s an extreme side effect – you’d need to drink like litres of coke, and eat a bag of sugar or something.”

“Oh, right, ok – five minutes.”

“But if say, you got a vomiting bug and couldn’t keep anything down and didn’t take any insulin...”

“If you’re not eating why would you take insulin? 9.0!” Merlin smiled. 

“Because when you’re sick, your sugar levels rise for a variety of reasons even if you’re not eating – so you need to counter act it. Plus if you can’t keep anything down, you’re likely to become dehydrated very quickly. 8.7.” 

“Sounds like such a pleasant disease to have,” Merlin said, scribbling the results down. 

Arthur laughed, “I don’t think there are many deficiency conditions that are pleasant, Merlin.”

“True,” Merlin nodded, before giggling at the TV.

“But the long term effects of high blood sugar levels can have lasting damage on your organs,” Arthur said and Merlin turned to face him again, eyebrows raised in query. 

“You can get heart disease, kidney failure and you can go blind.” 

“Oh!” 

“Yep,” Arthur smiled, picking up the monitor again and tearing a strip off with his teeth. 

“Good thing neither of us are diabetics then,” Merlin said, handing him a wipe to clean up the blood. 

“Yep, it’s 5.4 now – back to normal. I guess this is the last test, here give me your hand,” Arthur said, holding out his hand to capturing Merlin’s fingers, wiping the disinfectant wipe of one before pricking him with the lancet. He carefully wiped off the blood when he was finished, giving Merlin’s fingers a squeeze. 

“Thanks,” Merlin murmured, flushing slightly – there was something very intimate about Arthur doing that for him. “5.1!” 

“Perfect,” Arthur said, “now we just need to make a graph – I’ll go grab some paper from my room.” 

He jumped up and Merlin watched him walk out of the room, unashamedly staring at his arse. 

**XOXO**

Geoffrey smiled, looking across the room at the boys sitting cross legged on the floor, sheets spread out all over the coffee table and both immersed in their work. 

He picked up the tray and made his way into the living area space. 

“Cheese toasties!” He announced. 

“Oh!” Merlin looked up, big smile on his face and started shoving things out the way to clear from. 

“Cheers,” Arthur said, tearing open a packet of crisps. 

“How are you getting on?” Geoffrey asked. 

“Good,” Merlin said, around a mouthful of toastie. Geoffrey nodded whilst pouring out to cups of tea. He ruffled Arthur’s hair, causing him to frown as he walked by. 

“Can I keep him?” Merlin asked, picking up his cup.

“Even though he’s a creepy ass butler?” 

“Well, he makes a good sandwich,” Merlin grinned, pulling at a string of melted cheese oozing out of the side of his toastie. 

Arthur laughed, “and that’s all that matters.” 

“Yep!” 

“So I’m pretty much done with the essay bit, how you getting on?” Arthur asked. 

“Good, I think,” Merlin put his toastie down, and picked up the diagram of the molecular components of insulin he had coping off a print out. 

Arthur shuffled around the table, so he was beside Merlin and looked down at the picture. 

“Almost identical,” he smiled at Merlin, their thighs were pressing together and the heat was travelling up Arthur’s leg. 

Merlin grinned at him, and reached up. 

“Here,” he said, his hand hovering a few centimetres from Arthur’s cheek, “you’ve got some crumbs...” He wiped at Arthur’s jaw, and Arthur’s skin tingled from where it had been touched. He blushed, ducking his head. 

“Thanks,” he said shyly, glancing at Merlin through his fringe. 

Merlin’s cheeks flushed and he gripped the side of the coffee table, clearing his throat. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, neither boy moved from their close position. 

Merlin bit his lip, and his eyes darted to Arthur’s lips that were very close – if he just leaned a little to his right and turned his head just a little bit. 

“I really want to kiss you,” Arthur said, eyes locked on Merlin’s lips. 

“Please do,” Merlin murmured, putting his hand tentatively on Arthur’s chest . 

Arthur leaned in the last inch, his lips hovering just above Merlin’s and slowly and carefully pressed against them. It was light and fleeting, and Merlin wanted more. He wrapped an arm around Arthur’s neck and pulled him back in as he began to pull away – crashing their lips together this time. His thoughts were flying as he moved his lips over Arthur’s. 

It was better than he ever imagined as Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to Merlin’s questing tongue and he sighed as he licked into Arthur mouth. 

They both sprang apart at the bang of a door closing, grinning at each other. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Arthur said.

“Yeah?” Merlin grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you ever, I dunno... Make a move?” Merlin asked, 

Arthur made a face at him, “didn’t think you liked me.”

“What? You never spoke to me, what gave you that impression?” Merlin asked. 

“You didn’t come to my twelfth birthday party,” Arthur said. 

“What?” Merlin asked, shocked. “You didn’t invite me!” 

“Yes, I did.” Arthur said, pouting. 

“Eh, no you didn’t.” 

“I did, I invited the whole class – I wrote a note up on the board and everything, you just didn’t come.” Arthur said, a grin creeping onto his face at the look of shock on Merlin’s. 

“You wrote it on the board? How was I supposed to know I was included on the guest list?” 

“I invited the whole class, you were in the class, you really are thick Merlin!” 

“I would have come if I got a personal invitation,” Merlin smirked. 

“Oh shut up,” Arthur said, pulling him back in to kiss the cheeky grin off his face. 

**XOXO**

Geoffrey grinned and leaned back against the kitchen door, listening to the boys bickering. 

_Tea and cheese toasties, the food of true romance._

**XOXO**

“Do you have a laptop?” Merlin asked, they were back to sitting on the couch watching Iron Man and snuggling together, work completely forgotten. 

“Eh, yeah. Why?” Arthur asked. 

“Just wanna check my emails, posted a drawing on Livejournal this morning.” Merlin said, sitting up and stretching.

“Oh, right, sure.” Arthur said, standing up. “You can use the computer in my dad’s office, its closer.” 

“Cool, thanks,” Merlin said, twining his fingers through Arthur’s and letting himself be pulled out of the room. 

Arthur opened the door and flicked on the light, letting go of Merlin’s hand and walking around to the other side of the desk to switch the Mac on. 

“Wow,” Merlin gasped, looking around the office. “This is, like a real office. A man’s office.”

“What?” Arthur asked. 

“It smells like money and Shakespeare,” Merlin said, slowly turning in a circle and taking in the whole room. The wall lined with books, the shelves a deep, mahogany and the big wooden desk with the large leather throne behind it in which Arthur was sat, looking at Merlin slightly askew. “If Shakespeare was a cowboy. Maybe more like John Wayne, though it’s a bit too classy for him.” 

“You are so strange,” Arthur said standing up. 

“I may be strange,” Merlin grinned, running his fingertips along the spines of the books. “But you fancy me, what does that make you?” 

“Clearly insane,” Arthur said, stepping up behind Merlin and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Merlin hummed, and leaned back into Arthur’s warm embrace. 

“Bet you feel really powerful sitting behind that desk – like Lord Sugar, point your finger and dash someone’s dreams.”

Arthur laughed into Merlin’s neck, kissing the soft skin. 

“This room just wants me to be powerful and ruthless,” Merlin said. 

“Ok,” Arthur laughed, giving him a slight shove. “Go check your emails, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” 

“Okie dokie,” Merlin grinned, walking around the desk and sitting down. “Oh, I feel it,” he cooed, running his hands over the sleek wood. He raised his hand and glared at the bemused Arthur, “you’re fired!” 

Arthur snorted, “try not to let it go to your head.” 

“Too late for that, my friend,” Merlin grinned, “I’ve already lost my soul, I want power!” 

“Try find your soul again while I go to the loo,” Arthur said, shaking his head and walking out the door. 

Merlin grinned and logged into his livejournal account, happy to see he had fifteen messages. He happily sat back to read and reply, laughing at some of the comments he had received. 

“Who are you?” A sharp voice startled Merlin a few minutes later. He looked up to a tall man, with a stern look on his face, closely cropped greying hair and wearing a sharp, well tailored suit standing in the doorway. 

“Eh, Merlin Sir,” Merlin said, standing up and nearly tripping over his feet. 

“What are you doing in my office?”

“Oh! Your office, you must be Lord Sugar... I mean Mr Pendragon.”

“Yes, I am.”

“This is an amazing office, you must feel so powerful in here.”

“Indeed,” Uther said, stepping in. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said appearing in the doorway, “oh, father – you’re home!” 

“Yes, home to find strange boy playing with my computer.”

“This is Merlin,” Arthur said, smiling at Merlin. “He’s my partner.”

“Your partner?” Uther asked sharply. 

“Biology partner,” Arthur said, flushing. 

Merlin started to edge around the desk, eager to get away from Uther’s sharp eyes. 

“I see.” 

“How was New York?” Arthur asked, recognising the look on his father’s face and knowing he’d have a talking to later to endure.

“You were in New York?” Merlin asked, eyes lighting up. 

“It was satisfactory,” Uther said, ignoring Merlin. “Please tell Geoffrey I’d like some coffee, I have work to do.” He said, turning and walking around the desk, placing his briefcase on the floor by his desk and dismissing Arthur. 

“Yes, Sir.” Arthur said, tugging on Merlin’s arm and dragging him back to the kitchen.

“He wants coffee,” Arthur said to Geoffrey as they walked through the kitchen. 

“Merlin, are you staying for dinner?” Geoffrey asked, nodding at Arthur. 

“Em...” Merlin said, shuffling on his feet. 

“Yes, he is.” Arthur smiled, taking his arm and dragging him back to the couch. 

He laced his fingers through Merlin’s as they sat to watch the rest of Iron Man, but there was a definite gap between them on the couch now. 

**XOXO**

“Thank you, Geoffrey,” Uther said taking the coffee off the man in front of him. 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour, Sir,” Geoffrey said, inclining his head slightly.

Uther acknowledged the other man with a sharp nod and went back to studying the papers in front of him.

As he reached to take a sip from his cup, his elbow hit the mouse and the screen of his computer lit up. The small **GoogleChrome** icon at the bottom of the screen was flashing, and curious, Uther clicked on it. 

“Livejournal,” Uther murmured to himself, brow furrowed in curiosity. _DragoontheGreat_ was the username at the top, along with a picture of a dragon. 

Uther knew he shouldn’t, but if the boy was stupid enough to leave himself logged in, then really, it was his own fault. Besides Uther had noticed the way his son blushed, and the possessive arm he had put around the skinny boy while dragging him out of the office. 

It wouldn’t hurt to have a little look, find out some things about this _Merlin_ or _Dragoon_ as his online friends seemed to know him by. 

His eyebrows rose as he scrolled through the boys journal entries – he was a bit of an odd one, but his drawing were good enough, if you were into that kind of thing. That medieval fantasy crap, until Uther reached one and he froze, jaw dropping open. 

It was rough and quite messy, but there was no mistaking who it was. It was Arthur. Sitting on the side of the track, water bottle in his hand and smirk on his face as he clearly spoke to someone outside the range of the picture. It was beautiful. 

Uther clicked the copy URL tag and saved it onto his personal files. 

It would do to keep an eye on this gangly boy, who clearly – judging by the picture – liked his son, against his better judgement (because he loved and cherished his own privacy) clicked on the **remember this password** box, and closed down the page. 

No longer able to concentrate on his own work, he closed his folder and left his office – he’d go and join the boys, or maybe talk to Geoffrey, Geoffrey would know what was going on. Though, would he tell him? He was very close to Arthur, closer than Uther himself – something which annoyed him and filled him with rage at times. Though he was thankful for Geoffrey’s presence, he couldn’t always be at home and he knew he wasn’t as good a father as he should be – and he knew his son was in safe hands and well looked after.

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


Merlin walked into the biology lab and frowned, Lance was sitting in his usual spot beside Gwen and their heads were together, reading something.

He looked around the room and caught Arthur’s eye, who was sitting at his usual bench at the back but Gwaine was sitting on the edge of the desk. 

Arthur smiled and Merlin blushed, remembering Saturday. 

With nowhere else to go he made his way to the back of the over to them. Gwen winked as he walked by. 

“Hey,” Merlin said, attempting to casually lean against the desk. 

“Hi,” Arthur smiled and nudged the other stool with his foot. 

Gwaine frowned at them. “You’re making me sit up the front!” He said, aghast. 

“Well we’ll be working on our projects,” Arthur said, unruffled by Gwaine’s frown. “So you should probably sit with your partner, and yes, you’re partner is sitting in the front row, right in front of Dr Gaius’ desk.” He grinned at Gwaine and gave his hip a nudge. The other boy dropped down onto the floor with a scowl and picked up his bag. 

Half way up the aisle he turned with a salacious grin on his face, “behave back there, ladies!” 

“Dope,” Arthur mumbled and turned to Merlin. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Merlin smiled, sliding onto the stool. 

“Hey.”

Merlin burst out laughing, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling tongue tied. Arthur flushed and bent his head, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“If you’re not already sitting beside your partner, I suggest you move!” Dr Gaius said as he walked in, his satchel/briefcase thingy hanging around his neck. “I’ll be coming around to see how you are all getting on.” He said, looking over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, and raising the eyebrow of doom. “This day next week, you have to present to the class. Get to work!” 

“So I em... Got the essay finished on Saturday night, after you left.” Arthur said, pulling a folder out his bag. 

“Oh, cool!” Merlin smiled, snatching the display pocket out of Arthur’s hands and flicking through the pages. “Lots of big words,” Merlin chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Arthur said, leaning in closer to Merlin. “You just need to draw out some diagrams, and the graphs and slot them into the pockets I left clear and it’s done.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Merlin hummed, shifting his leg over a little so it was touching Arthur’s. 

“Yeah,” Arthur said, putting his elbow on the desk and leaning forward a little, turning to Merlin. He put his Biro in his mouth and placed his right hand on Merlin’s knee. 

Merlin jumped a little at the contact and bit his lip, glancing at Arthur who was blushing a little. “I can do the drawings.”

“Good,” Arthur said, slowly running his thumb along the seam of Merlin’s trousers at his knee. 

“So, I had fun on Saturday.”

“Me too,” Arthur said, taking the pen out his mouth and opening a refill pad to make a note. 

Merlin watched his for a second, his knee tingling from where Arthur had removed his hand. “I especially enjoyed dinner.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, causing a few people to turn and frown at them. Gwaine spun on his stool and winked back at them. Arthur cleared his throat and looked down at the desk. 

“Yeah, I think my father did too.” He grinned at Merlin then, who blushed a bright red. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It was very entertaining, I thought Geoffrey was going to have a stroke he was trying so hard not to laugh.” 

“I got nervous and when I get nervous, I do... Things.” 

“Like sing?” Arthur grinned, recalling his father’s face when Merlin started signing his favourite song from the charts.

“Your dad scares me.” 

“Yeah, it happens.” 

“He probably thinks I’m the oddest thing in the world.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Arthur nudged Merlin shoulder. “Morgana’s his daughter, he’s seen odder things.” 

“He drank that bottle of Shiraz pretty fast.” 

“And had a few Scotches after you left,” Arthur said, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud again.

“I am never ever going back to your house.” Merlin said, shaking his head in shame at himself. 

“Ah no,” Arthur grinned, looking up from the notes he was making. “Geoffrey really wants you to, he said he hasn’t enjoyed serving dinner that much in a long long time.” 

“Just Geoffrey who wants me to come back?” Merlin asked, ducking his head. 

Arthur smiled fondly at the top of his head and wrapped his foot around Merlin’s calf, moving it slightly. 

“No,” he whispered, reaching out and touching Merlin’s hand lightly. 

“Good,” Merlin said, glancing up. 

His cheeks were still slightly pink, and his lip was red from biting it so much and Arthur really really wanted to kiss him. He leaned forward slightly, and Merlin’s eyes went really wide, he gasped an _Arthur_ out. 

“So boys, how are you two getting long?” 

They jumped apart suddenly, Merlin’s stool scraping on the floor, his face burning again. _They had almost kissed in **class**!_

Arthur could hear Gwaine giggling from up front and made a mental note to get him to run an extra two laps of the pitch before training that afternoon.

Dr Gaius raised the _eyebrow of doom_ at them, looking over his spectacles expectantly. 

“Good,” Arthur said, swallowing and picking up his essay to show their teacher. Gaius took it and hummed approvingly. 

“Looks good, boys.” He said, handing it back. “What else have you done?” 

“We did a few experiments,” Merlin said. 

“Good good,” Gaius said, studying them both with his knowing gaze making Arthur fidget. He realised his foot was still wrapped around Merlin’s ankle. “What do you have left to do?” 

“We just have to finish the essay, Merlin’s going to do up the diagrams and stuff later, and make the powerpoint presentation.” 

“Excellent,” Gaius said, still looking at the two of them like they were a confusing specimen under a microscope. 

He shuffled off just as the bell rang, and Arthur shoved his stuff back in his bag. 

“See you later?” Merlin asked as he stood up, he had a free period now and was going to the library before art. 

“I’ve got training after school,” Arthur grimaced as Merlin’s face fell. 

“Ok,” he said. “Well I’m off to the library, see you around,” He gave a little half wave and Arthur’s heart lurched. 

“No, wait.” He stepped around the next, deciding to ignore Gwaine and Percy waiting for him at the door. “I’ll see you at lunch?” 

“Yeah, great!” Merlin beamed. Arthur nudged their shoulders again and grinned. 

“Cool, I’ll see you then,” he said, gently squeezing Merlin’s fingers before he turned back to get the rest of his stuff from the desk. 

“See ya,” he heard Merlin say quietly and when he turned back around the other boy had disappeared through the door. 

“Whipped, man, whipped.” Gwaine laughed from the top of the class. 

**XOXO**

“Spill, button, spill!” Freya whispered excitedly, as she sat down on a chair beside Merlin in the library twenty minutes later. Gwen was standing behind her, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and Will was standing there frowning, looking as if he had been dragged along against his wishes – which considering the combined power of Freya and Gwen, it was very likely. 

“Spill what?” Merlin asked, dropping his faber castle green pencil on the table. 

“Oh don’t be annoying, we were all in that class!” She grinned, looking manic like a kitten on a sugar rush. 

“Hey! I wasn’t,” Will grumbled, taking the seat opposite Merlin and rolling his eyes at the look Freya gave him. 

“So...?” Gwen asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Merlin. 

“So what?” 

Freya tugged on his ear, and he scooted away, batting her hand. 

“Come on, Merlin! I tell you everything!” Gwen said. 

“There’s nothing to tell, and I have no idea what you’re alluding to!” 

Gwen and Freya shared a _girl look_ but before either could do anything, Will walked around the desk and hit the back of his head. 

“Oi!” Merlin said. 

“Stop being an idiot, the girls want to know what’s going on with you and _Pendragon_.”

Merlin blushed and Gwen squealed, clapping her hands. 

“So what’s going on?” Freya asked, chin resting on her hands. 

“Nothing really, well... I dunno.” Merlin said shrugging. 

“You were practically making out in Biology, if Gaius hadn’t have interrupted then who knows what kind of a show we would have gotten!” 

“Shut up,” Merlin said ducking his head and blushing. “No we weren’t!” 

“Yes, you were,” Gwen said grinning. “It was so dreamy, the two of you looked so...” 

“They looked like they were about to rip each other’s clothes off and have at it on the bench!” Freya laughed. 

“True,” Gwen giggled. 

Merlin put his head in his arms and groaned. 

“So do you like him?” Gwen sang. 

“Do you want to have his babies?” Freya sang, giggling. 

“I know I don’t do biology, but I’m pretty sure that’s not possible,” Will said, before he ducked out of the way of the rubber Freya threw at him. 

Merlin laughed, suddenly feeling incredibly happy. Freya nudged him with her foot, and he looked at them – both of the girls had incredibly fond looks on their faces and even Will was refraining from rolling his eyes. 

“Yes,” Merlin said, biting his lip. “I do like him.” 

“And is he as good at kissing as I’ve always imagined?” Freya asked. 

“Yes, yes he is!” 

“Yes!” Gwen squealed, punching the air. 

“Merlin and Arthur, up a tree, F – U – C – K – I – N - G... First comes kissing, second comes... come, third comes Pendragon’s cock in your bum!” Will sang, even though he couldn’t. 

The three girls, yes Merlin is a girl, fell off their seats laughing and Will gave an exaggerated bow. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the library, you’re making far too much noise!” A sharp voice said from behind them. They turned to see the dragon lady librarian frowning at them, and quickly gathered Merlin’s stuff and high-tailed it out of the library, still giggling all the way. 

**XOXO**

The last bell had rang and Arthur was in the toilets, washing his hands when the door crashed open to reveal a paint covered Merlin. 

“Hey!” Arthur smiled. 

“Oh, hey,” Merlin said, walking over to the sinks and trying to wash all the blue paint on his hands. 

“What happened?” Arthur asked, watching the blur tinged water disappear down the drain. 

“Art,” Merlin grinned. “I got a bit carried away, occupational hazard!” 

“What are you painting?”

“A dragon,” Merlin said, wrinkling his nose and scrubbing at the crease between his fingers. 

“Cool,” Arthur said, leaning against the row of sinks. 

“You got training now?” 

“Yea, in about twenty minutes, was gonna go get something to eat in the cafeteria first.”

“Oh right,” Merlin said, turning off the tap and smiling at Arthur. 

“Here,” Arthur said turning slightly, “you’ve got a bit.” He licked his thumb and reached out to wipe Merlin’s nose. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said, leaning into the touch. 

“Ok, you heading home now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” 

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand as he started to pull it away and looked at him with big eyes. 

“Fuck it,” Arthur mumbled before he crashed his lips into Merlin’s. 

Merlin gasped, but parted his lips to accommodate Arthur’s probing tongue. 

He tangled his hands in Arthur’s hair and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Arthur backed him up against the row of sinks and ground his crotch into Merlin’s.

Merlin groaned at the feel of Arthur’s hard cock against his own. 

Arthur’s hands were all over Merlin, running up and down his sides, over his back, along his neck, and Merlin moved his hips with Arthur. His mind was flying. 

Merlin moved one hand down to the waistband of Arthur’s trousers and started tugging at his shirt. 

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped, breaking away and moving his hands to lie flat against the mirrors on the back wall, behind the sinks. “Wait,” he groaned, and leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, trying to catch his breath. 

Merlin stilled his hands, and lightly placed them on Arthur’s hips. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing, god nothing,” Arthur said, swooping in to kiss Merlin’s lips lightly again. “It’s just, are you sure?” 

Merlin pulled back as far as he could, which wasn’t far and looked at Arthur. At his flushed cheeks, he red lips, his tousled hair, his eyes blown with lust, but with a vulnerable and affectionate look to them. 

Merlin swallowed – no he wasn’t sure, he had never even touched another boys cock but he wanted to, he really wanted to, and here was Arthur being all noble and self sacrificing instead of just taking what he clearly wanted. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Merlin said, pulling Arthur’s groin against his own against and gasping at the contact. He wanted to try it, even if he wasn’t going last long. 

“Ok,” Arthur moaned, nodding and smiling. “Not here,” he tangled his fingers through Merlin’s and pulled his towards a stall. “Anyone could walk in.” 

“There’s no one around,” Merlin said. 

“You don’t know that,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin into the stall and sliding the lock into place. 

“How romantic,” Merlin said, wrinkling his nose. 

Arthur grinned, and kissed him, “we work with what we have,” he mumbled in between a peppering of kisses along Merlin’s neck. 

“True,” Merlin gasped as Arthur bit his earlobe. “They’re sensitive you know!” 

“I like them.”

“Leave my ears out of this!” 

“I don’t think you’re ears could be left out of anything,” Arthur chuckled, moving his hands to Merlin’s belt and undoing it like a pro. Merlin had a moment of panic, because clearly Arthur knew what he was doing. But then Arthur kissed him again, all teeth an tongues and Merlin’s mind shut up as he got his hands on that fabulous arse and pulled Arthur flush against himself. “What do you want?” Arthur asked quietly, pulling away and putting a hand around Merlin’s neck. 

“I eh... I...” Merlin shrugged, looking down. 

“What do you like?” 

“I...” 

“Have you ever?” Arthur asked, stilling his hands that were now opening the zip on Merlin’s pants. 

Merlin shook his head, suddenly embarrassed and looked at the ceiling, feeling his eyes sting. 

“Hey,” Arthur said, taking Merlin’s face in his hands. “Look at me.”

He stayed still until Merlin dropped his gaze. 

“I wouldn’t care if you had been with a hundred men, or no one. I like you, that’s not gonna change, I want you, that’s not gonna change. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Arthur said and kissed Merlin’s nose. “I am very fond of kissing you, and I’m very fond of your ears.” 

Merlin snorted, “you have an ear fetish?” 

“No, a Merlin fetish.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “god help me, I’m very fond of you too. And I do want this, I’m just don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

“Don’t worry,” Arthur kissed him, before dropping to his knees. “I do.” 

Merlin’s eyes went wide, and his blood started to pound in his veins as Arthur made quick work of trousers and then pulled down his boxers. His cock which had softened somewhat during the less than sexy talk, stirred again as Arthur’s hot breath ghosted over it. 

Merlin flexed his fingers, unsure what to do with his hands. _Arthur Pendragon was on his knees, mouth inches from his cock!_

Arthur smiled up at him, and Merlin grinned back nervously – he felt like he was about to explode, and as much as the image of Arthur with Merlin’s spunk all over his face was incredibly hot to Merlin, he didn’t want to go off like a rocket. He took a deep breath to steady himself, which turned into a moan as Arthur ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. His hands fisted Arthur’s shirt at his shoulders, just before Arthur swallowed his cock and sucked. 

“Fuck,” Merlin gasped, head banging against the wall of the toilet stall. 

Arthur sucked on the head of his cock, using his tongue to massage his shaft, and probe the slit. 

Merlin saw stars, and grabbed Arthur’s head, wanting more, wanting to lodge himself deep in Arthur’s throat. 

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips and stilled, looking up at Merlin through his fringe, with hooded, lust filled eyes and gently encouraged him forward. 

Merlin’s cock slid into the warm, wet heat of Arthur’s mouth and hit the back of his throat. Merlin groaned, and Arthur hummed, sending vibrations right through Merlin that tingled in his balls. 

Arthur repeated the motion and then looked up at Merlin again, urging him to continue. 

Merlin did, he fucked into Arthur’s mouth, hard and fast, gasping every time he hit the soft flesh of Arthur’s throat. 

His hands fisted in Arthur’s hair, and he tugged and twisted it, making Arthur moan as he fucked harder and faster. His vision narrowed, and all he could hear was his own panting, and all he could fell was the wet suction of Arthur’s mouth. 

He tried, honestly, to pull away as everything went white and he saw stars as his orgasm rushed through him. he shouted out, and slumped back as he felt Arthur sucking around his cock. 

Arthur sat back on his heels and grinned up at Merlin. “Ok?”

“No need to be so smug,” Merlin said, breathlessly. He reached down and tried to co-ordinate his hands to pull Arthur up so he could kiss him. 

He tasted slightly bitter and salty, and Merlin giggled, knowing he was tasting himself. 

Arthur pulled away and leant against the opposite wall, undoing his belt and zip, pushing his trousers down around his thighs and taking his own, flushed and hard cock in hand. 

“Let me,” Merlin said, a minute later after he managed to snap his eyes away from Arthur’s hand and cock, one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. 

Arthur nodded, pushing his trousers further down so they were pooled around his feet. 

Merlin moved the short distance across to him and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his hand around Arthur’s cock, tugging on it and twisting his wrist slightly at the top, he swiped his thumb across the head to gather the drop of pre-cum to lube the way. He did this to himself _all the time_ , how different could it be?

Arthur moaned and leaned his head on shoulder, peppering his neck with kisses and licks and fisting his hand in Merlin’s shirt at his back. 

_His mum was going to be giving out about ironing it_ , Merlin thought, before mentally slapping himself for thinking about his _mum_ right now. 

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned, starting to piston his hips to fuck Merlin’s fist. He knocked his head back against the wall, and looked at Merlin. “Would you...?” He started, but shook his head, and gasping as Merlin twisted his wrist.

“What Arthur?” Merlin asked, moving his faster. It wasn’t much different from doing it to himself. 

Arthur reached out and took Merlin’s other hand, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Merlin. 

“Oh!” Merlin said, eyes widening in understanding. His heart raced at the thought, he had started doing it to himself, and he _loved it_ , but this was Arthur. Would he be any good at doing it to him? Arthur clearly wanted it, so he’d try his best. 

Merlin nodded, running his thumb over Arthur’s bottom lip before pulling his fingers away and leaning in to kiss him again. 

He cupped Arthur’s balls, and rolled them gently between his fingers. Arthur gasped and bit his lip, the sharp pain sending electric shocks through his body, right to his cock. 

“Wait,” Arthur panted, Merlin pulled back scared that he’d done something wrong already but Arthur just kicked off his shoes and the trousers around his ankles. 

Arthur spread his legs a bit more now not restricted by the fabric bunched around his feet, and Merlin ran his spit wet finger tip along his perineum, causing Arthur to buck his hips forward and fuck into Merlin’s tight grip.

They weren’t kissing anymore, just breathing into each other’s mouths, their panting loud in the quiet bathroom. 

Merlin ran his fingertip around the ring of muscle at Arthur’s hole, and the other boy whined, moving his hips and shoving his tongue back into Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin pushed his first finger in to the knuckle, gasping at the heat and tightness and tightening the grip of his hand on Arthur’s cock as he thrust forward. 

Merlin gasped, taking in every one of Arthur’s reactions. It was amazing, to be able to make the other boy fall apart with just his fingers. Merlin loved it, he wanted to spend forever doing this – eliciting these reactions out of Arthur. 

Merlin fucked his finger in and out and added the second, twisting and pulling his finger’s, searching for the spot that would send Arthur’s over the edge. He hoped it was in the same place as his own, he adored that rush he felt when he did it to himself – he could imagine how it would feel to have someone else do it to him and he was cataloguing every one of Arthur’s responses. He couldn’t believe he, Merlin Emyrs, was doing this to Arthur Pendragon. 

Arthur’s hands were gripping his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises there later. 

He left Arthur to fuck his tight fist as he probed with his fingers and a startled gasp, and a breathed _”Merlin,”_ told him when he hit the spot. 

The muscles of Arthur’s hole clamped down on his fingers and his back arched away from the wall as he thrust his hips forward one more time and Merlin felt the hot sticky liquid hit his fist and shirt. 

Arthur took a deep breath, shaky breath and lowered his head onto Merlin’s shoulder. 

Merlin pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around Arthur who sagged against him, running his arms up and down his back, feeling his sweat soaked shirt under his fingers. 

 

Arthur’s arms went around Merlin’s waist and they stayed there, petting each other for a few minutes while they got their breaths back. 

Eventually Arthur straightened up, grinning at Merlin with a complete fucked out look on his handsome face and Merlin grinned back. 

“I’m covered in jizz,” Merlin grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

“Jizz, Merlin?” 

“Yep!” 

Arthur shook his head and pushed Merlin away, pulling his pants up and getting some toilet roll for Merlin to wipe himself with. 

“So, that ok?” Arthur asked. 

“Brilliant,” Merlin smiled, kissing him again. 

“Wanna do it again?” 

“Right now?” 

“No,” Arthur ruffled his hair as they opened the door of the stall. “I mean... Do you wanna like... you know?” 

“Are you asking me to be your _boyfriend_?” Merlin asked, eyes dancing merrily as he looked at Arthur in the mirror, while washing his hands. Arthur blushed, and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“If you want to be...” 

“How adorably lame,” Merlin teased, turning and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck, high on the after orgasm buzz. 

“Fine, whatever,” Arthur mumbled, trying to pull away. 

“Will you carry my books to class for me?” Merlin grinned, tightening his hold so Arthur couldn’t get away. 

Arthur looked up with a smirk on his face. “You’re such a girl _Mer_ lin.”

“And will you let me wear your leatherman jacket?” 

“Letterman jacket, Merlin.” Arthur said, putting his arms around Merlin’s waist. 

“No, it’s a leatherman.” Merlin said. 

“Trust me, it’s a letterman.”

“No.”

“Yes, _Mer_ lin. It is.” 

“I’m sure it’s not.”

They were both grinning at each other like idiots. Merlin like a lunatic, and Arthur with a look of fond exasperation. 

“Letterman,” Arthur said, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Besides, I don’t have actually one – cause you know, I’m not actually a jock. Though I do have an athletics hoodie you can wear if you’re good!” 

“Oh,” Merlin cooed. “I think I’m going to enjoy this boyfriend thing!” 

Arthur laughed, pulling away to splash water on his face and to try and settle his hair into some semblance of orderly. He caught a glance of his watch in the mirror. 

“Shit!” He practically shouted, “practise!” 

“Oh god,” Merlin laughed, as Arthur pulled out his phone to see three missed calls from the boys and two texts from Gwaine. 

_Where the fuk r u?_

_Stop havin sex in the jack’s!!!! U sick fuk! :p_

“Shit, fuck, fuck,” Arthur said, picking up his discarded bag and kissing Merlin quickly on the cheek. “Gotta go.” 

“Bye sweetie,” Merlin grinned, Arthur turned at the door to give him an eyeroll, but he grinned anyway. 

“Bye, I’ll call you later?” 

“Sure, and I’ll see you tomorrow anyway?” 

“No, shit, no!” Arthur closed the door. “There’s an away game, won’t be in again till Thursday.” 

“Use me and run, I see.” 

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur kissed him again quickly. “Don’t forget to finish the essay.” He grinned and was gone. 

Merlin stood for a few minutes, looking at himself in the mirror and grinning. 

He just had his cock sucked, _what a beautiful Monday._

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


Uther brought his glass of wine into his study after dinner, as was his usual.

Arthur had wolfed his food into him, much to Uther’s displeasure and run upstairs to pack for his few nights away for the match. Geoffrey was cleaning up, and Uther not having work to do for once had settled in at his computer to browse and maybe look into buying flights for him and Arthur to go away during the summer. Maybe a few weeks in New York would be good, spend some quality time together before he left to go up to Oxford and Uther only saw him when he came home for a weekend. 

After looking through the BA and Virgin Atlantic sites, Uther got bored. He could just book the flights but he thought he better ask Arthur first – he hadn’t told him he had any plans but there was a _lots_ his son didn’t tell him. 

Remembering Arthur’s smile and his quiet thoughtful presence at the dinner table, and his want to escape, Uther got curious. 

Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, though the wine was helping with the logic of the actions, he logged into the _boys_ , Merlin’s LiveJournal account. Maybe the boy would have “blogged” about something, involving his son – that’s what these “blogger’s” did, wasn’t it? 

_Aha,_ he smiled to himself as he clicked on the boys journal page, there was a new entry, posted about an hour ago. Uther clicked on it, and settled back in his seat, with his glass of wine to read. 

_**Best Day ever!!!!!!**_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... *ok, breath Dragoon, breath*_

_So today is a day that will go down in the history of my life as the **best fucking day ever**!!!! _

_I got home and sitting waiting on me was a letter, yes a letter, a **very important letter**! Mum waiting on me, she had tea and cupcakes ready, bless her! I was shaking so so so so so much, but I opened it, eventually and guess what?!!?!? _

_**I got in!!!!!!!!** _

_... To art college, I’m so fucking happy, I keep bouncing about the place, mum’s threatened to taser me if I don’t stop but **seriously** I got in! _

_So yes, that’s pretty awesome and I’m delighted, going to have a little celebration party on Friday night to celebrate, obviously! Mum even said she’d buy some alcohol, a couple of bottles of cider or something! Wheeeeeeeeeeee...._

_But, that’s not the only news, oh no! There’s more and, I can’t actually believe I’m saying this, but it’s even more exciting!_

_You all know that I have fancied the arse of a boy for eons, and that we kissed on Saturday and I did think I had kinda blown it because well... his father is fucking scary and I panicked... I sang, it was humiliating and if I never ever see the man again it’ll be too soon!_

Uther choked on his mouthful of wine, he wasn’t that bad – the boy was clearly mental, he must have some kind of infliction. After he wiped the spilt wine off his chin, he went back to reading. 

_But today, he was lovely, like really really dreamy and yes, I swooned like a girl, almost kissed him in class *headdesk* - we had luch together and that was lovely, though he eats like a pig – seriously, I know he’s sporty and what not but it can’t be healthy to eat that much..._

_Anywho, after school I ran into him in the bathrooms... **Very romantic setting, I know**!_

_But... wow, I’m getting excited thinking about it – I got a blow job... Like my first one ever! It was amazing, it was just wow... I get what people mean when they say they see stars now – I saw a whole **fucking** consolation!!!! Completely blew my mind, as well as my cock LOL. _

_Anyway going down as the **best day ever**!!!_

_Better go ring him now and tell him about college, cause you know, he’s my boyfriend now too! Squeeeeee!_

_♥ Dragoon!_

Uther sat and stared at the screen for a few minutes, unsure what to do, or really, how he felt. 

His son, his baby boy had... Well, Uther didn’t really want to think about it. 

“Geoffrey!” He shouted out. 

“Yes, sir?” Geoffrey said a few minutes later, walking into the office and wiping his hands on a tea-towel. 

“I need you, to em...” Uther wasn’t sure what he needed, maybe something stringer than wine. 

“Yes?” Geoffrey prompted. 

“What do you know about this Merlin boy?” 

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow, and looked at Uther shrewdly. “May I ask, why?” 

“Because clearly there is something going on between this _boy_ and my son, and I want to know what!” 

“Sir, if I may suggest, why don’t you ask your son, rather than me.” 

Uther had to give the man credit when credit was due – he had some balls. 

“I’m asking you.” 

“I’m not going to betray Arthur’s confidence, it may be the perfect thing to get the two of you to settle your differences on his sexuality. If you approach him, he may feel like he can talk to you.” Geoffrey inclined his head and walked out the door. 

Uther sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, how dare that man tell him how to be a father! Though, Uther realised, he did know Arthur better than Uther knew him. 

Thinking back on how he had reacted when his son had come out to him, Uther felt ashamed, and realised it did make sense that Arthur would go to the butler to talk, rather than to his own father. 

**XOXO**

Arthur was sitting on his bed, adding a bit more to the essay for the biology project when there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he said, around the biro in his mouth. He looked p to see his father standing in his doorway. “Dad.”

“Arthur,” Uther said, walking in and closing the door. He looked around the room, and walked over to the shelves, looking at the books and the picture of himself and Ygraine on their wedding day. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, sitting in the chair at Arthur’s desk. 

“Finishing up the diabetes essay,” Arthur said, looking at him warily. 

“Ah good, how is that going?” 

“Good, I think – just adding a bit about the different types of insulin available. Short and long acting ones.” 

“Yes,” Uther said, nodding. “I’d like to see it when you’re done, if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Arthur said. 

“This boy you’re working with...”

“Merlin.” Arthur cut in. 

“Yes, Merlin. How are you two getting along?” 

“Good,” Arthur smiled. 

“That’s good.” Uther fidgeted in the chair. 

“Dad?” 

“I know I didn’t behave well when you told me you were gay,” Uther said, looking up and seeing Arthur’s jaw drop. “I’m sorry about that.”  
“That’s em... Ok.” Arthur said. 

“No, it’s not.” Uther looked at him sternly. “I behaved atrociously, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.” 

“Ok,” Arthur said, looking at his laptop screen. 

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I know.” 

“If this boy, Merlin, makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. But it’s important to be safe, and not to rush into...” 

“Father, really!” Arthur said, loudly, holding his hands out in front of himself. 

“No, Arthur. I know you’re not inexperienced but you’re still young and I want to make sure you understand that implications of your actions. That sex...”

“Father, really!” Arthur said again, just as loudly. “There is no need, Geoffrey’s already had a sex talk with me. You don’t need to do this.” 

“Oh, right.” Uther said. _Of course, Geoffrey had already taken care of it._ “Well, that was all really.” He said, standing up and smoothing his shirt of imaginary wrinkles. 

“Ok,” Arthur said, looking a little red in the face. 

“Goodnight, Arthur. And good luck with the game.” 

“Thank you, and goodnight Dad.” 

Uther walked out and closed the door, he stood for a minute looking at the wooden door hating that this was what his relationship with his son had become. Hating the metaphorical door that had come between them, and hating himself the most, knowing he had put it there.

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


“Morning.”

Merlin jumped and turned around to see Arthur standing behind him. 

“Morning,” Merlin smiled, wanting to lean in and kiss Arthur but unsure if he should or not – if he was allowed to or not! 

“Got you this,” Arthur said, shuffling on his feet awkwardly and holding out a Starbucks cup. 

“Oh,” Merlin said, taking the cup. “What is it?” He gave it a sniff. 

“Em... Something disgustingly sweet and caffeinated – thought it might be something you’d like.” Arthur grinned, taking a swig out of his own cup. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said, and groaned loudly after he’d taken a sip. “Wow, if it was possible to make love to a drink – me and this concoction would have a very happy life together.”

“That’s a little bit gross, and you’re very odd.” Arthur said as they started walking to the front for of the school. 

“And all of this is yours sucker,” Merlin laughed, taking another, bigger mouthful and humming in satisfaction as he swallowed. 

They wandered into the common room, and sat on the ratty old sofa. Merlin curling his legs up under himself and cradling the coffee like a beloved child. 

“God help me,” Arthur muttered, shaking his head. 

Merlin grinned at him. “How was the game or match or... whatever it is you were doing?” 

“It’s nice to see you take such an interest in what I do, _Mer_ lin.”

“Shut up, prat.” Merlin said, swatting him on the arm. 

“It was good, we won 4-1.”

“Awesome, I’m dancing on the inside – I don’t wanna spill my coffee.”

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you of any of your drops of happiness!” 

“Ah shucks, so you’re happy for me and Philipe?”

“Philipe?” 

Merlin waved the half empty cup in answer. 

“You named it?” 

“Naturally.”

“It’s a drink.”

“He has feelings, Arthur.” 

“He?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re so very strange.”

“You can keep pointing it out, but I’m afraid it’s not going to change.” 

“I think I just need to keep reminding myself.”

“Are you going to get me a coffee every morning?” 

“No, today was special. I’ll just carry your books and let you wear my Letterman jacket from now on.” 

“Leatherman.” 

“You two make me feel like throwing up,” a voice said from behind the sofa. 

“Morning Gwaine,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. 

“Morning, Princess.” Gwaine said and grinned at Merlin who had turned to look at him. “Gotta go meet Mithian in the library, to finish this project thingy. How you guys getting on with it?” 

“Good, we’re about done.” Merlin said. 

“Cool, anyway better dash or she’ll give me that _look_ again.”

“I’m sure you deserve it,” Arthur smiled. 

“Shut up, Princess.” Gwaine waved and winked at Merlin. At the door he turned back. “Oh, and Merlin!” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s a Letterman,” he winked and disappeared. 

“Told ya,” Arthur said, smugly, throwing his arm across the back of the sofa and letting his fingertips run over Merlin’s neck. 

“S’nice,” Merlin purred, sinking down. 

Arthur hummed, putting his empty cup on the table and pulling Merlin closer into his side.

Merlin sat up with a shit eating grin on his face. “Thanks, I’m so happy. Can’t believe I actually got in!” 

“Knew you would,” Arthur said. 

“Yeah, right. I didn’t!” 

“I know these kind of things.”

Merlin smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. 

“You got study now?” 

“Yeah,” Arthur said. “You?” 

“Yep,” Merlin grinned. “Shall we go to the library, or find a broom cupboard?” 

“We’re not in Hogwarts, I don’t think there are any broom cupboards.”

“Well where else do they keep the mops?” 

“And the brooms.”

“Indeed,” Merlin grinned, running his hand up and down Arthur’s thigh. 

Arthur groaned. “We’ll go to the library,” he said, taking Merlin’s hand off his thigh, Merlin pouted. “How about you come over to mine after school?” 

“To do homework?” Merlin asked, standing up and picking his bag up. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a tutorial in the finer aspects of biology.” 

“Kinky,” Merlin laughed. 

Arthur grinned, tossing their empty cups in the bin. 

“Oh, tomorrow night I’m having a little party-ish thing in my house. Wanna come?” 

“Em...” 

“It’s a just a little celebration for getting into art college, mam’s buying drink and a few others are coming round.” Merlin said, biting his lip. 

“Sure,” Arthur smiled. “Sounds good.” 

“Excellent, now I have an ulterior motive for asking you.” Merlin said seriously. 

“You just want to use me when everyone else goes home?”

Merlin laughed, “yeah, that too. But seriously, Gwen fancies Lance and I was thinking since you’re good friends with him, you could bring him and we could play match makers!” 

“Just how I love to spend an evening, forcing two people who fancy the pants off each other but are completely oblivious, together. Sounds perfect!” 

“I knew you’d be on board.” Merlin smiled, dropping his voice as they entered the library. “Now... That’s not all.” 

“You want me to bring Geoffrey so you can try and lure him into moving into your house?”

“God no,” Merlin shuddered. Arthur laughed, slipping his arm around Merlin’s waist. 

“It’s just Freya...” Merlin started, but he fell silent as they walked by the table with Gwaine and Mithian. 

“I don’t care if it’s called a heart attack on a plate, Gwaine! I am not cooking a greasy fry-up so you can eat it while I give the presentation. Now shut up, and write that out.” 

“But it’s a perfect demonstration of how you can get... Hmmm... Cardiac...” 

Gwaine’s voice faded out as they made their way to the table at the back of the library hidden behind the rows of books. 

“God help Mithian,” Arthur said smiling, sliding into one of the seats. 

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled, unloading his bag. 

“So what were you saying about Freya?” Arthur asked, pulling out his laptop and switching it on. 

“Oh, right, yeah. Well god help her too, she has a bit of a crush on Gwaine.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but she also likes Percy, but she doesn’t really know either of them all that well so I was thinking you could just bring them along too... And we could see, well really, she could see who she likes more.” Merlin grinned. 

“Ah, well...” 

“You don’t think either would like her? She’s really pretty and lots of fun, and I love her!” 

“No no, it’s just that...”

“Listen,” Merlin said leaning across and grabbing Arthur’s hand, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. “She just wants to shag one of them, maybe both of them,” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “She’s not looking for a relationship, well she probably is – you know girls they only tell you half of the story...”

“Merlin!” Arthur cut in. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t think either of them would be interested in shagging her...”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! They are men, and men think with their cocks and...”

“Merlin,” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think they’d want to shag her, because they’re currently shagging each other!” 

“Oh!” 

“Yes, oh!” 

“Right then, bang goes that idea. Got any other cute, single friends?” 

“No,” Arthur shook his head. 

“Bummer,” Merlin said. 

“Yeah. Are Will and Freya... Not... You know...” Arthur made an odd gesture with his hands. 

“I don’t know what you mean, but if that is supposed to mean _“having at it”_ you need to work on your hand signals!” 

“Shut up, Merlin. Well are they not?” 

“No, they’re not... Never, ever.”

“Ok then.” 

“What’s this?” Merlin asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?” Arthur asked, leaning over and getting a nose full of Merlin-scent. It was nice, fruity and clean. 

“This!” Merlin pointed an accusing finger at the essay. “Did you add more?” 

“Yes,” Arthur smiled. “I forgot to put a bit in on insulins.” 

“Ok... Eh... Not to sound stupid but what?” 

Arthur smiled at him indulgently, and moved his seat closer. “There’s two different types of insulin, a fast acting one and a slow acting one.” 

“Ok, explain.”

“Right so, diabetics take the fast acting one before they eat. It combats that glucose content of the food that they are consuming.”

“But what if it’s not sugar that they’re eating.” 

“Most food contains sugar. It doesn’t have to be sweets or anything. Anything with carbohydrates contains sugar, that’s why it’s an energy food – why people go on carbohydrate free diets, because if you eat too much of them and don’t burn up the sugar you consume with them, it’s turns to glycogen and is stored as fat in your body for when you need it.” 

“Fascinating,” Merlin smiled, looking bewildered. 

“Clearly you don’t eat an awful lot of them,” Arthur said, pinching Merlin’s side. 

“Oi!” He jerked away, frowning at the blond. “So what’s the other one for?” 

“Well you take the fast acting you whenever you eat, but as with its name it acts fast and is used up fast, so it doesn’t stay in your blood system. So once a day, usually, you take the slow acting one. This is like a background, slow release insulin which combats any random glucose intake, or any spikes in blood sugar levels.” 

“Ok, I don’t really get why you’d take the slow acting one, but I’ll take your word for it!” Merlin smiled, and went on reading. 

Arthur smiled fondly at him.

“Stop ogling me,” Merlin said a minute later. 

“I am not!” 

“Then what are doing?” Merlin turned to face him. 

“Nothing.” 

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not.”

“You are, doing nothing always has the most curious reaction in people,” Merlin grinned. 

“Shut up.”

“It’s ok, you can admit it – you like ogling me.” 

“I do not.”

Merlin pouted, and Arthur grinned. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur.” Merlin batted his eyelashes. “I know I’m irresistible.”

“You wish.” 

“So you’re not sitting there daydreaming about bending me over this table,” Merlin said, slapping his hand down onto the wooden table. 

“You have an unhealthy obsession with this table and bending over it.” Arthur said, blushing. 

“Only where you’re concerned.” Merlin said, pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

“Is that so?” Arthur said, leaning in again, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s ear. 

“Yes,” Merlin swallowed.

“Tell me about it.”

“I eh...” Merlin swallowed as Arthur licked the shell of his ear. “I have this fantasy of striping you off, making you get up on all fours, with your arse in the air and beg me for it.”

Arthur gasped. 

Merlin pulled back to look at him, suddenly no longer embarrassed looking at Arthur’s reaction. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes looked wild and he was breathing heavily. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Arthur swallowed, eyes darting to the table. 

“Maybe I’d make you stay there, tell you not to move. You wouldn’t would you? You’d stay cause I told you to.” Merlin leaned in again, his mouth inches from Arthur’s. “Imagine someone saw you like that, all spread out and exposed.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, voice quiet and ragged. 

“Everyone would know how much you wanted it, how much you wanted my cock...” 

Arthur crashed his lips into Merlin’s, ending whatever other filth was about to pour out. He thrust his tongue into Merlin’s mouth and pillaged his mouth, sucking on Merlin’s tongue, biting his lips, running his tongue over the roof of Merlin’s mouth, over his teeth. 

They broke apart panting. 

“Fuck,” Merlin let out a shaky laugh. “You really would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Arthur fisted his hands in Merlin’s jumper and lay his head on the other boys shoulder, breathing deeply, trying to will his erection away as the bell rang for the next class. 

_Merlin was a kinky bastard, and Arthur was fucked!_

**XOXO**

“Do you want a drink or anything?” Arthur asked, closing his front door. 

“No, I’m good.” Merlin said, looking around the entrance hall in wonder, yet again. 

“Geoffrey,” Arthur shouted but there was no reply. “Good, come on.” He grabbed Merlin’s arm and dragged him up the stairs. 

He hadn’t been able to sit still all day, thinking about everything Merlin had said in the library. He had been willing the time to pass so they could back to his house and he could get Merlin onto his bed. 

“Wow,” Merlin said, standing in the doorway to Arthur’s room. It wasn’t what he had been expecting, not that he had thought a lot about Arthur’s room. _Yeah, right._

It was nice and big, but very plain. Just a few posters on the wall of some football team, and a large periodic table - _the geek_! 

Arthur was standing beside his desk, opening his laptop to put on iTunes. 

Merlin walked over to his _large_ bed and snorted. 

“How embarrassing,” Merlin said, face going red. 

“What?” Arthur asked, walking over to him. 

“Planning this, were you?” Merlin asked, voice quiet as he picked up a box of condoms from the mattress. 

Arthur froze, looking at the blue Durex box in Merlin’s hand. He swallowed. 

“No,” he walked over and looked down. There was another box of twelve condoms and, _oh god_ two bottles of Durex lube. “Em...” 

Merlin giggled, tossing the box back onto the bed. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Arthur said before bolting to the door. Merlin sat nervously on the side of the bed and bounced up and down on the springy mattress. 

Arthur crashed into the kitchen and spotted Geoffrey coming out of the pantry. 

“Ah, you’re home.” Geoffrey smiled. “How was your day?” 

“Good, em... Merlin’s here.” 

“Oh, ok... Would you like tea?” 

“Geoffrey, did you buy... em...” Arthur looked around the kitchen. 

“Oh, yes! I had to go to Boots today to pick up some glucose tablets for Morgana, we’re all out and I saw a stand so I thought, why not!”

“Right,” Arthur didn’t know what to say. _Thank you for buying me condoms and lube?_

“They were on special, two boxes for £12.” Geoffrey smiled. 

“Ok, em... Thanks.” Arthur smiled. 

“No worries, Arthur. I just want to make sure you’re safe. You better not leave that young man alone any longer, he might think you’ve ran away.”

“Ok,” Arthur said, nodding and turning back to the door. 

“Will you please put on some of your loud, horrid music? I don’t particularly want to hear you.” 

Arthur flushed bright red, before bolting out the door. 

_Good god, this was just so embarrassing – better Geoffrey than his dad though._

“Hi,” Merlin said sheepishly from his spot on the bed when Arthur walked back in looking flustered, and went over to turn the music up. 

“Hi,” he smiled at Merlin and went to sit beside him, taking his hand. “Gift from Geoffrey.”

“Very creepy butler, you have.” Merlin laughed, sounding strangled. 

“Yeah, listen...” Arthur turned putting one knee up on the bed. 

“I’m not ready,” Merlin blurted out, wincing. 

“I know, I don’t want to rush you or anything.” 

“Ok,” Merlin smiled, looking at his knees. 

“Seriously,” Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands, and forced him to look up. He leaned in and kissed his nose, then his cheek and then finally his lips. Merlin smiled into the kiss, the panic after seeing the condoms and lube fading. “Geoffrey’s nuts, he just wants us to be safe or something. He has no idea what boundaries are.” 

Merlin laughed, lying back and pulling Arthur with him. “Ok, let’s not talk about your creepy butler any more.” 

“Agreed,” Arthur said, settling himself on top of Merlin, bracketing Merlin’s head with his arms and leaning down to kiss his red, plump lips. 

Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and angled his head better to deepen the kiss. 

They both moaned and Arthur moved his hips, using his knees to knock Merlin’s apart so he could settle in the vee of his legs. 

Merlin arched up and Arthur gasped at the friction, grinding down, moaning as it sent electric shocks through his body. He cupped Merlin’s face and put his other hand under Merlin’s shoulder, he rolled over pulling Merlin with him so the other boy could straddle him. 

Merlin sat up, knees on either side of Arthur’s waist. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off him, his hair was a mess - _how did that happen?_ \- his cheeks were flushed, his pupils were blown so that only a sliver of blue remained and his trousers were tented. Arthur’s mouth watered. 

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s waist and thrust up, he groaned and Merlin threw his head back, exposing his long pale neck. 

Arthur guided his hips to grind down onto him as he thrust up and Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s chest, bunching his shirt and breathing heavily. 

Arthur took one hand off his waist and grabbed the back of Merlin’s neck, pulling him down to kiss lips as he shifted slightly to lean up. Both boys gasped into each others mouths at the new position and Arthur thrust up more forcefully. 

“ _Arthur,_ ” Merlin whined, moving his hips faster as he ground down. He bit Arthur’s lip panting, and the sharp pain went straight to Arthur’s balls. 

He grabbed Merlin’s hips again, pulling him down tight against himself as he thrust up, harder and faster. 

Merlin’s thighs tightened at Arthur’s waist, his fingers dug into Arthur’s shoulder and he let out a whimper as he came. 

Arthur thrust up one more time, hands scrapping across Merlin’s back, clutching at his shirt. He arched off the bed, and shouted out as he came. 

Arthur lay back, arms circling around Merlin’s waist and pulling him down to lay his head on Arthur’s chest. 

Merlin snuggled into him, kissing his neck and murmuring something unintelligible. 

**XOXO**

Geoffrey hummed along with the radio in the kitchen as he got dinner ready, he wasn’t sure if he should put Merlin in the pot or not. But he definitely wasn’t going up stairs to ask. 

He’d leave them to it, there’d be enough food anyway. 

His mobile beeped with a text from Uther. 

_Dinner with client tonight, don’t keep me anything._

Geoffrey frowned, Uther was spending less and less time at home these days. Spending less and less time with his son, really. 

_Very well. Enjoy your evening._

_Arthur get home ok?_

Geoffrey glanced at the ceiling, wondering if he should tell _his boss_ or not. 

_Yes, he did. The boys are finishing up their project this evening._

There that’d do him. 

_Merlin? Did you get what I asked you to?_

_Yes, though I think Arthur was embarrassed. He thinks it was my idea._

_good, I’ll be home late._

_Of course, Sir. Enjoy._

Geoffrey put his phone away and turned back to his Bolognese.

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


“And so, diabetes is a disease that one can easily live with. As long as you take care with your diet, exercise and keep good control, you can have a normal life. It’s only when you don’t look after yourself, and you don’t have a balanced lifestyle, complications can arise.” Arthur said, finishing up the presentation in biology.

“And if you drink too much lucozade,” Merlin added, grinning at Arthur as he clicked to the final slide on the powerpoint presentation. 

“Yes, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur smiled at him, before turning back to the rest of the class. “That’s it folks, thanks.” 

Merlin had sat through most of the ten minute presentation in awe of Arthur. Merlin hated speaking in public, but Arthur had been flawless. Capturing everyone’s attention, even Gwaine’s – he was born to speak in public. Merlin thought he’d make a good politician. 

“Excellent work, boys.” Dr Gaius said standing up from the back of the room. “I look forward to reading your essay, I dare say it will be enlightening.” 

Gwen gave Merlin a thumbs up and grinned. 

The bell rang then and everyone moved, chairs scrapping across the floor and everyone talking. 

Arthur gathered up their stuff, and turned back to Merlin. 

“That went well, I think.” 

“You were great,” Merlin said, touching his arm. 

“Thanks,” Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve got training now, but what time tonight?” 

“Any time after eight is good,” Merlin said, as Gwen and Freya joined them. 

“Oh, you’re coming tonight Arthur?” Freya asked, winking at Merlin. 

“Yeah.” 

“Great! I can’t wait. Gotta get home now and get all dressed up!” 

“It’s just my house, Freya,” Merlin smiled. 

“I know but it’s a party!” 

“Someone say party?” Gwaine asked walking up. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah, in Merlin’s.”

“You coming?” Freya asked, biting her lip. 

“I’m not one to turn down an invite, but me and Percy are going to attempt to bake brownies!” 

“Oh, you should do that and then bring them!” Gwen smiled, looking excited. 

“No,” Arthur cut in. “They shouldn’t.” He glared at Gwaine who grinned mischievously. 

“Spoil sport!” Gwaine said, sticking his tongue out and flicking his hair. 

Gwen and Freya were pouting. 

“See you in the locker room in ten?” Gwaine asked. “Unless of course, you two are gonna have a shag in the loo’s again, princess.” He winked at Arthur and jumped around Arthur foot which was aiming for a kick, he scampered out the door cackling. 

“What?” Merlin asked, face red and jaw open. 

“Don’t mind him,” Arthur said, glancing at the girls who were giggling, before leaning in and kissing Merlin’s cheek. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Gaius staring pointedly at them, eyebrow raised. “Out, out!” He motioned with his hands, scowling at them. 

“Why don’t you want Gwaine and Percy to come tonight?” Gwen asked as they walked through the halls. 

“Yeah,” Merlin pouted, “I’d like some brownies.” 

“Because they’re making _those_ kind of brownies.” Arthur said. 

“Huh?” Merlin asked, while the girls “oh’d” in understanding. 

“Maybe I’ll explain when you’re older,” Arthur grinned ruffling Merlin’s hair. The girls giggled and he frowned at them. “Got to run,” Arthur kissed him and left. 

“What kind of brownies?” Merlin shouted after him. 

“Oh, button.” Freya cooed, slipping her arm though Merlin’s as she marched him out to Gwen’s car. 

**XOXO**

“So girls,” Hunith said, opening a bag of crisps to put in a bowl, she slapped Will’s hand when he went to grab one. “Who’s going to tell me about Arthur? Merlin’s being awful cagey about him.” 

“Well,” Freya said, sitting up straighter in her chair. Merlin frowned at her. “He’s lovely, very good looking and very smart!” 

“No, stop it!” Merlin said, “he’ll be here soon.”

“And Merlin’s just head over heels for him.” Gwen smiled, taking a sip of her cider.

“Oh, I know that,” Hunith smiled ruffling Merlin’s hair. 

Will snorted into his glass. 

“And Gwen’s head over heels for Lance,” Merlin said, smirking at her. 

“More like arse over tits,” Will said. 

“William!” Hunith said, disapprovingly and petted Gwen’s head. 

The door bell rang and everyone froze. Will smirked at Merlin.

“Well go on,” he said, giving Merlin a shove. “Don’t keep lover boy waiting.”

Merlin frowned as they all started laughing. 

“Hey,” Merlin said when he opened the door. Arthur looked great in jeans and a tight red t-shirt. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling nervously at Merlin, clutching a bag in his hand. 

Merlin glanced over to see Lance standing behind him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Come in,” Merlin said, opening the door wider and ushering them through. “Gwen will be so happy you came.” He said smiling at Lance. 

Arthur snorted, and looked around. “He hasn’t come yet, though it was a close call when I told him.” 

“Shut up,” Lance said blushing. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and pointed towards the kitchen. 

“Is your mam here?” Arthur asked, glancing nervously at the door. 

“Yes,” Merlin frowned at him, pushing him forward. 

“Oh don’t mind him,” Lance laughed from behind Merlin. “He’s been freaking out about meeting her all evening!” 

“I have not.” Arthur glared at them. 

“Well then, go on, go meet her.” Lance winked at Merlin who grinned. 

“You must be Arthur,” Hunith said, a big smile on her face when Arthur _finally_ walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes, hello Mrs Emyrs.” He smiled. 

“Hunith, please dear.” She smiled, enveloping him in a hug. 

Will snorted again. 

Arthur panicked but relaxed quickly, it was nice getting hugged, no one ever hugged him.

“Well now,” Hunith said smiling and pulling back. “You’ve met the scary mother.”  
Arthur laughed. 

“Oh, and who’s this?” Hunith asked, looking over Arthur’s shoulder. Lance had been hovering in the doorway, obstructed from view. 

“This is my friend, Lance.” Arthur said turning. 

Gwen squeaked. 

“Oh Lance, hello!” Hunith smiled, “so nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You have?” Lance asked bewildered as he shook Hunith’s hand. Gwen had buried her face in her arms and Freya had an arm around her, trying to be comforting but failing miserably. 

“Yes, I have. Well I better be off – don’t want to be cramping your style!” Hunith smiled, glancing worriedly at Gwen who seemed to be having a fit. “Lance dear, look after her, will you?”

“Of course!” He beamed and moved to sit in Merlin’s empty chair. 

“You’re not staying?” Arthur asked. 

“Oh no, dear. You lot have fun! I’m off to my book club tonight. Though to be honest,” she said pulling on her coat. “I didn’t finish this week’s book.”

“What was it?” Arthur asked. 

“Rebecca.” Hunith smiled, pulling on her scarf. 

“Daphne du Maurier?” 

“That’s the one, I did enjoy it but I didn’t have time to finish it.” 

“It’s really good, if you get a chance you should!” 

“I’ll try, alright you lot behave! I don’t want a call from the police!” She mocked glared at the table. “Have a good evening.” She hugged Merlin and gave Arthur a fond pat on the cheek, he blushed. 

“I think she likes you,” Merlin giggled as the door closed. 

“Of course she does,” Arthur said, in his arrogant tone. 

Merlin stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. 

“Oi!” Will shouted, firing a minstrel at them. “Get a room.” 

“Not a bad idea,” Arthur said quietly in Merlin’s ear, but pulling away and helping himself to a glass of Magner’s. 

Merlin grinned, eyes trained on Arthur’s arse. 

“We putting on the film?” Freya asked, standing up and wrinkling her nose at Gwen and Lance. 

“Come on,” Merlin waved his hand and the troop followed him into the little sitting room. 

Gwen and Lance sat on the couch, with Will at the other end, Freya on the floor leaning against his legs and, Arthur and Merlin cuddled up in the arm chair. 

**XOXO**

Hunith came back about midnight, she poked her head into the sitting room to see Merlin and Arthur curled up like two cats in the armchair looking like they were asleep. 

Gwen and Lance were cuddling on the couch, Freya and Will seemed to be flicking popcorn at each other. _Would they ever just cop on and get together, they had been like this since they were eleven!_

“Anyone like anything to eat?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Will said, sitting up on his knees. 

“You’re always hungry William, if I didn’t put padlocks on the cupboards you’d eat me out of house and home.” She grinned at the boy. 

Freya giggled and poked him in the stomach. 

“Stop that,” he grinned, batting her finger away and Hunith rolled her eyes. 

“Food would be lovely,” Gwen said, sitting up, Lance had to put a hand on her back to steady her when she stood up. All the Magner’s was making her wobbly. “I’ll help.” 

“Me too,” Lance said, standing and putting an arm around her waist, she grinned blissfully up at him. 

“Come on, you!” Freya said standing up and pulling at Will’s arm. 

“What about those two?” Will grumbled. 

“Aw,” Freya cooed. 

“We should take a picture,” Gwen said, grinning. 

Just then Merlin mumbled something, and they all “awww’ed” as he snuggled down more into Arthur’s arms. 

“Come on,” Hunith said, ushering them out of the sitting room and closing the door gently. “Leave them be.” 

“They’re just so cute!” Gwen giggled, tripping over the door saddle, Lance caught her and promptly sat her down at the table. 

“How much did she have?” Hunith asked. 

“Two glasses,” Lance laughed, petting Gwen’s head who was staring at him adoringly. 

“Light weight,” Will said and then hiccupped. 

They all laughed, and Freya leant in and ruffled his hair. 

“Tea and toast?” Hunith asked, putting on her apron. 

“Yes, please!” Everyone said and Lance went to fill the kettle while the others wobbled about. It wasn’t only Gwen who was tipsy, though the other two were better at hiding it. 

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Gwen gushed, “I just want to pinch their cheeks!” She sighed dramatically. 

Hunith laughed as the door opened and two very sleep ruffled boys wandered in. 

“Hello, sleepy heads,” Hunith smiled. 

Merlin grumbled something and went to get a glass of water as Arthur stood, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. 

“Enjoy your nap, little ones?” Gwen cooed and giggled, and the promptly fell off the chair. 

Everyone laughed while Lance picked her up, she was frowning and rubbing her head. 

Hunith put a plate of toast on the table, and Freya took over filling the teapot and getting the cups. 

“Thanks,” Arthur smiled sheepishly at her when she handed him a cup. 

“Arthur, dear,” Hunith said, smiling at him. “Would you like to spend the night? You look dead on your feet, I don’t really want you driving, especially if you’ve been drinking.” 

“Oh... Em...” Arthur said looking around. 

“Yes, he does,” Merlin said, picking up a slice of toast and stuffing his face. 

“I’m not sleeping in a room with them two!” Will said, pointing at Arthur and Merlin. 

“Damn right!” Merlin said. 

“I’ll put blankets and pillows in the sitting room, for you lot! Can’t really send Gwen home in that state,” Hunith said, eyeing her warily.

“Sounds good! Slumber party!” Freya said, as she walked out to the closet in the hall and started pulling out blankets. 

“Right,” Merlin said, tugging on Arthur’s arm. “We’re going to bed, good night!” 

“You’re not joining the slumber party?” Gwen asked, looking stricken. 

“I think they wanna have their own party,” Will winked and the turned red when he caught Hunith’s eye. 

Arthur blushed, and looked at the ground. 

“Go on, boys,” Hunith smiled, giving Arthur a push and they left amid catcalls and the sound of Hunith shushing everyone. 

“Are you sure this is ok? I mean... me sleeping in your room?” Arthur asked as he stood in Merlin’s doorway. 

“Yes,” Merlin smiled tossing the duvet back and pulling his t-shirt off. “It’s fine, really.” 

“Ok,” Arthur said, stooping to take his runners off. 

Merlin stood and started as he pulled his t-shirt off, hand frozen half way to undoing his jeans. Once Arthur had his jeans off, he looked up. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Merlin swallowed and went back to undressing. 

“Nothing, eh? Always has a fascinating reaction in people.” Arthur grinned, walking over and lying down on Merlin’s single bed, moving so that his back was against the wall. Merlin lay down beside him, staring at the ceiling. “Come here” Arthur mumbled sleepily, pulling Merlin close and curling into him. “Your mam’s cool.” 

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur’s forehead, staring at him for a few minutes as his breathing evened out and deepened. 

Merlin smiled, before snuggling closer into him and falling asleep.

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  


  
_Two months later._  


Merlin sighed in relief as he walked out of the classroom, his final exam was done.

He took his phone out of his bag that was waiting on the floor outside and switched it on.

He was about to call Arthur to see what he was up to when his phone beeped with an incoming text. 

_In the lib, come meet me x :)_

Merlin frowned, _what was Arthur doing in the library?_

Particularly since he shouldn’t have even been in school. He had finished with biology a few days beforehand, but Merlin still had History of Art to do. 

He walked quickly through the empty halls, and pushed open the library door. 

“Arthur,” he hissed out, in the quiet, dark room. It was eerie, like Hogwarts at night. 

He walked down to their desk, the one that they had claimed during the project and always used since. 

Arthur was there, sitting on the desk, reading a book. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Merlin asked, walking forward. 

“Hey! Congratulations, you’re finished school,” Arthur said, jumping down off the desk and kissing him. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said, in between kisses. “But why are we in the library?” 

“There’s no need to whisper, there’s no one here,” Arthur smiled. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, frowning. 

“Well I remember sitting here one day,” Arthur said, stepping back and undoing his belt. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin hissed, looking frantically around. 

“Fulfilling your fantasy,” Arthur grinned, pushing his jeans and boxers down, kicking off his shoes and pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

“You are naked in the library!” Merlin said, jaw dropping. “That is blasphemy!” Though his body didn’t really agree, the sight of his naked boyfriend _always_ had his cock reacting, traitorous bastard that it was. 

“How was it you wanted me again? On all fours?” Arthur asked, looking over his shoulder as he moved back to the table. 

The sight of his naked arse finally had Merlin moving. 

“No no no,” He said, fumbling out his own clothes, hopping around as he tried to get his socks off. “On your back, I want to see you.” 

Merlin walked forward, cock slapping off his stomach as he moved. Arthur sat up on the edge of the table, slowly stroking his own cock back to full hardness. 

Merlin’s mouth watered as he approached and stood in the vee of Arthur’s legs – he leant in and kissed him, shoving his tongue past Arthur’s lips and burying his hands in his hair, pulling sharply. 

Arthur whined, letting go of his cock to wrap his arms around Merlin and pull him in tight against himself. 

“Fuck, Merlin,” he gasped. 

“Stuff,” Merlin panted, resting his forehead against Arthur’s. “You brought stuff, right?” 

“Here,” Arthur said, shoving a condom into Merlin’s hand. Merlin had no idea where he’d gotten it from but he ripped it open with his teeth, hands shaking as he rolled it on. 

“Eh, lube?” He asked looking around as Arthur lay back on the table. 

“No need, took care of it. Come on, Merlin.” 

He could be such a whiny, needy bitch sometimes. 

“All loose and wet, just for me?” Merlin asked, grabbing Arthur’s ankles and putting them on his shoulders. 

“Merlin,” Arthur growled, hands scrambling for purchase on the sleek, wooden table.

Merlin ran his fingers along the crease of Arthur’s arse, groaning as he brushed across Arthur’s wet hole. 

Arthur bucked into the touch and Merlin put a hand on his stomach to hold him still. 

He gripped his own cock tightly, guiding it to Arthur’s hole. Merlin rested his cheek on Arthur’s knee as he slowly pushed in. 

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped as he was filled. 

Merlin stayed still for a minute, needing to adjust to the tightness and get some control before he went off like a rocket. 

They had started having anal a month before, and it was everything Merlin hoped it would be. He loved it, loved the feeling of being filled, the push and pull of Arthur inside him, the tightness, the pain giving way to unbelievable pleasure. 

But as much as he loved being fucked, he loved fucking more. The feel of Arthur around him, the noises Arthur made, the way his body reacted. How he could make Arthur come without touching his cock. Fucking Arthur was something he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. 

And Arthur loved bottoming too, loved having Merlin take him, loved being filled and stretched. Merlin often called him a kinky bastard, but there were definitely anal beads and an array of dildo’s and butt plugs in their future. Merlin couldn’t wait. 

“Move, goddammit,” Arthur gasped, moving his hips to encourage Merlin to move. 

Merlin pulled out, almost all the way before slamming back in as hard as he could. 

Arthur’s back arched and Merlin did it again, and again. 

The force of his thrusts made the table move slightly, scraping on the hard wooden floor. 

Arthur was writhing under him, head thrown bad, mouth open and silent “Merlin’s” falling from his lips. 

Merlin thrust harder and faster, every time he thrust back in the table creaked a bit louder and moved another inch. 

He could feel his orgasm building, his mind going blank apart from Arthur. He was all he could see, all he feel, all he could hear. 

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at him, cheeks flushed, face beaded with sweat and hair a mess. Arthur had never looked more beautiful to Merlin. 

Merlin reached down and grabbed his cock, pulling on it twice before he felt the muscles of Arthur’s arse tighten, his whole body going rigid, his eyes squeezed shut and his back arch off the table as he came in pearly white ropes all over his stomach and chest. 

The sight and feel of him had Merlin thrusting in one more time before his orgasm raced through him. His vision going black for a second, as he gasped and panted over Arthur. 

Arthur’s legs slipped from his shoulders and Merlin collapsed down on top of him. 

“Live up to the idea in your head?” Arthur asked a few minutes later. 

Merlin straightened up, grimacing as chests and stomachs had become slightly glued together with the mixture of sweat and come. 

“Yeah, it did.” Merlin leant down and kissed Arthur lightly. “Thank you, you kinky fuck.”

Arthur laughed, the vibrations rumbling through Merlin’s chest, as he sat up and pulled Merlin into his arms. 

“I love you,” Arthur kissed into Merlin’s neck. 

“Love you, too.” Merlin said, pulling back and running his fingers through Arthur’s hair. 

“Think we better get out of here before we get locked in,” Arthur said. 

“Well, if we did we just do it again.”

“Insatiable,” Arthur laughed. Wincing slightly as he got down from the table. 

“S’all your fault,” Merlin said, picking up his discarded socks. 

“I’ll take the blame for it any day.”

“Just cause it gets you laid, you cock slut.” Merlin laughed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Arthur laughed, quickly pulling on his clothes as Merlin did the same. They stood grinning at each other when they were dressed. 

“Come on,” Merlin said, reaching his hand out and pulling Arthur from the library for the last time. “You said you’d buy me dinner.”

“Just giving you desert first,” Arthur laughed, pushing open the front doors to the school. 

“Prat,” Merlin laughed, following him down to his car. 

As Arthur unlocked the doors he looked over the roof at Merlin. 

“Who knew library tables were that sturdy?” 

**__**

The End


End file.
